Comfort
by Recreational Writer
Summary: Hermione is constantly teased and tormented. One day she lets that slip to her professor who only makes things worse. This happens in Hermione's first year. It's basically be a mother/daughter relationship between Hermione and Minerva.
1. Making Everything Worse

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.k Rowling.**

**Ok so there will be a mom/daughter relationship between Hermione and Minerva eventually…I'm building my way up slowly. Anyways this takes place in the first year. Hope you like it. **

* * *

Hermione had been at Hogwarts for a year now and so far she had both loved it and hated it all at the same time. She loved learning new spells and things, but hated all the teasing she got. It wasn't just the usual name calling of 'bushy haired freak' or 'nerd'. Here at Hogwarts they called her a 'Mudblood'. She hadn't known what a Mudblood was at first though she still didn't like them calling her that word especially because she didn't know what it meant. About two weeks ago she had gone to see her Head of House. It was customary for the head of house to check on their first years by having a one-on-one meeting with them during the fall and spring semesters. Somehow they had gone to talking about her grades to Hermione talking about her problems.

* * *

_-Memory-_

"_You have very nice grades Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall. Her face showed no emotion when she said this however. Minerva McGonagall liked to keep her stern appearance around the students least they get the idea she was actually human just like them. "I hope you keep up this work. You show quite a bit of promise."_

_Hermione blushed and quietly said, "Thank you."_

"_Miss Granger I was wondering something." Professor McGonagall paused, waiting for some kind of acknowledgment from her pupil. She got what she was waiting for; Hermione finally looked her in the eyes for the first time since the beginning of the meeting. "I have noticed you look rather melancholy as of late may I ask why?"_

"_It's nothing professor. I'm probably just homesick."_

"_Miss Granger you know you can tell me right? I'm here to help you. I truly don't think it's a simple case of homesickness. Why won't you tell me what is troubling you?"_

"_I won't tell you because there is nothing to tell. I've just…not gotten very warm welcomes from my peers."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well they keep calling me this word, but I'm not sure what it means. I've tried looking in every book I could think it would possibly be in but I-"_

_The older witch cut her off, "Miss Granger what was the word?"_

"_Um…well…Mudblood," Hermione said feeling rather embarrassed as she stared down at the floor. _

_It was a good thing Hermione was looking down so she didn't see the fury in Minerva's eyes at the mention of what they had called her. Minerva was anything but pleased about some silly children calling her star pupil a 'Mudblood'. She would never admit it but she felt for the girl. It wasn't like with the other students. Minerva had the urge to protect the girl. It was different than her sense to protect the student body as a whole. It was more of an urge and the other was more of a sense. _

_Minerva knew she had to get herself under control or she might run off and hex someone. She cleared her throat trying to keep the anger in her voice at bay. "Who has called you these names?"_

"_It's not important," muttered Hermione._

"_Miss Granger I'm not asking you to tell the names. I am telling you to tell me the names."_

_Hermione looked up. Surprised by sternness and hint of anger in her professor's voice. "I'm sorry Professor. They're really too many to count or name."_

"_How many approximately make fun of you?"_

"_Everyone in first year Slytherins does. Most of the Ravenclaws in first year with only a few that don't. The Hufflepuffs aren't as forth right about it, they snicker behind my back and leave umm…notes for me to find, and well most of the Gryffindor's aren't that bad. The worst they normally call me is a 'know-it-all.'"_

"_I will take care of this problem, Miss Granger. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do."_

_-End Memory-_

* * *

That meeting with Professor McGonagall led to a rather unpleasant exchange between Draco and Hermione. She had been walking to the library when Draco spotted her and called out, "Hey Mudblood, you can't even fight your own battles? You had to go run and cry to a teacher so they would fix it for you."

Hermione spun around. She normally would have ignored Malfoy, but this time was different he had something that she thought no one knew about. Malfoy seemed to pick up on this because he continued by saying, "Oh you don't know do you? Well let me enlighten you. Dear, Students…" Draco read off a piece of parchment in his hand. "I would like to inform you that if any of you pick on Hermione Granger anymore and I find out about it (which I will). You will be serving detention with me for the whole month. Signed, Professor McGonagall." As Draco read the announcement out loud more and more students started to form a circle around the two. Most of them were first years. The upperclassmen really didn't care what the silly little first years were going on about.

After Draco finished reading the paper he looked up grinning evilly at Hermione. "So you're running to tell the teachers now? How very Mudblood of you," the blond boy sneered at her.

Hermione was too shocked to say anything. She really didn't want things to get any worse and now they were. All thanks to her wonderful professor.

Draco took advantage of her silence to address the crowd. "I'm sure you've all read the announcement by now. Little Mudblood can't takes it and goes crying off to her professors."

When he was done speaking a murmur arose from the crowd. A couple braver Slytherins and Ravenclaws yelled out a couple of the insults that were being passed around.

Hermione could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She tried to suppress them but knew it was no use. This was the worst of it yet. It seemed she had united her class though. She had united them against a common enemy, _her_. She was the enemy: the know-it-all, the snitch, the cry baby, the Mudblood, and the bushy haired freak.

Hermione vaguely heard someone yell, 'silence.' Everyone became silence. She could just barely hear Professor McGonagall telling everyone to go back to there common room unless they would rather be serving detention with her. Hermione head was swimming. All the emotions she was trying to suppress where bubbling over now. _Everything is just going to get worse from here_, the young Gryffindor thought.

Minerva turned to Hermione with a triumphant smile on her face. Little did she just know she had quadrupled Hermione's problem. "Well Miss—"

Hermione cut her off yelling, "How could you? Don't you get it? You just made everything ten times worse!" With that the young Gryffindor ran down the hallway leaving a very stunned Professor McGonagall behind.

* * *

**So what do you think?**


	2. Apologies

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Ok incase some of you don't know. I don't like leaving my readers hanging for a month's time in-between updates. Well at least my Harry Potter stories. So I normally update with 3-8 days. (Just an FYI for those who don't know that)**

**

* * *

**

Minerva was shocked to have her star pupil screaming at her for dismissing her tormentors. She had no clue how much worse it had made things for the girl. She expected the students to have more fear of a punishment from their Transfigurations Professor.

Minerva got a sinking feeling that Hermione's words were the truth and she had just made everything worse. The older witch knew she had to find her pupil and apologize. The Transfigurations Professor quickly transfigured into her feline counterpart and took off down the hall in the way Hermione had gone.

After checking all the places Hermione might be on the first floor. Professor McGonagall decided that the young witch must have gone upstairs. Minerva transformed back into her human form to go up the stairs because she hated being in her cat form when the stairs started to move. The professor made her way quickly up the stairs. The first place the older witch looked was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor. Many of students often came here when they were upset. It had a certain appeal to it. Normally no one went in there because of Myrtle. The ghost rarely got visitors. So when she did get visitors she tended to be pushy and talkative. Though, Myrtle tended to be more sympathetic to those who were upset. Considering she was teased a lot during her years at Hogwarts. She could sympathize better than most.

When Professor McGonagall reached the door to the bathroom she could hear someone crying on the other side. She quickly opened the door and strode in quickly searching for her star pupil. Hermione had locked herself in one of the bathroom stalls. Minerva could her Myrtle saying, "You know they teased me too. It's ok. At least your Professor stood up for you."

"You don't understand that just made everything worse. They now think I'm a snitch and a coward as well as a freak," sobbed Hermione.

Hermione's words stung her professor. The Transfigurations Professor was mentally berating herself for not thinking of Hermione's tormentors thinking that. She knew it was quite dumb of her not to consider how mean and base some of the students could be. She felt horrible for the pain she has caused the young witch. Minerva hurried over to the bathroom stall. "Miss Granger…Hermione please I had no idea that would happen. I thought they'd leave you alone. You have to believe that. Please open the door."

The older witch her star pupil sniffle some more. Instead of answering her Myrtle floated through the door. "Professor, I think Hermione just wants to be left alone. Don't you think you've caused enough damage for one day?"

Although yes Professor McGonagall had caused Hermione pain, she would not tolerate being talked to in such a way. "Myrtle you have five seconds to leave this bathroom before I make you leave. This is between Miss Granger and me not you."

Myrtle eyes went wide at Professor McGonagall's words. She knew the Transfigurations Professor's threat was sincere. The ghost quickly ran into the nearest stall and went through the plumbing before Minerva could hold true to her threat.

After the ghost had gone Professor McGonagall turned back to the stall which remained locked. She put her hand up against the stall door and said, "Hermione, I am truly sorry for what has taken place. Why don't you come back to my office with me and we can talk about it there instead of in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"Professor no offense, but I just want to be left alone," sniffled Hermione. Her tears had started to flow less now. Although a few stray tears found there way down the young Gryffindor's face.

"Hermione, you must believe me when I say I never intended for this to happen. I did not consider how young and foolish the first years can be. I can promise it will get better as time goes on. You'll make friends and those students who tease you will seem less important. Now come out of the stall…please."

"Why?"

"I care about you and wish to speak with you is why. Hermione if you cannot find a friend among your peers then you can always find a friend in me. Why don't you just come back to my office with me? We can sit by the fire and talk a bit. I know that will make you feel better."

"Fine," Hermione said defeated. She wiped her eyes one last time before stepping out of the stall. She kept her head down. She didn't want her mentor to see her red puffy eyes. She was ashamed she had let the other students get to her. She didn't want her mentor to be disappointed in her. This didn't stop Minerva however she lifted the girls chin. Minerva gave the girl a weak smile and muttered an incantation that removed the red and puffiness of the girl's eyes.

Hermione was surprised. She moved her hand to her face to find her face no longer looked as if she had been crying. "How'd you do that?"

"Well Miss Granger perhaps if you accompany me back to my office you shall find out."

"Professor no offense but why are you being so nice to me? I know it wasn't your fault they are teasing me more. You didn't mean for it to happen. You really don't have to act so nice. I'm fine really."

"Miss Granger, believe it or not I do care about my students. So forgive me when I don't believe you because you're in fact anything but fine. Now let's head back to my office. I'm going to change back into my cat form so it doesn't give the other students another reason to tease you."

"Thank you, but if I do run into someone who…well isn't so pleasant. Please don't say anything Professor. I can take care of myself."

Professor McGonagall hesitated for a moment before shaking her head saying, "If that is what you wish then I shall stay in my cat form for the walk to my office."

"Thank you, professor," Hermione said as she opened the door for her now feline professor and herself.

**So what do you think?**


	3. Lesson 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

Teacher and student had a relatively quick walk to Professor McGonagall's office. They only ran into a couple people who would sneer and make some snide comment. Hermione ignored them and kept walking. Minerva had been very tempted to transform out of her cat form and give them a piece of her mind. The only thing that stopped her was her promise to not do anything. She couldn't break her promise to the girl. Hermione was already still a little uneasy emotional. She couldn't make the girl cry again.

They finally made it Professor McGonagall's office. Outside the door Professor McGonagall transformed out of her animagus form and back into a person. She opened the door for the girl and they both walked in. There was a desk in the room with a neat stake of paper on them. The room had three high back leather chairs. Two that faced the desk and one that stood behind it. Minerva did not stop in this room however she walked over to a door in the corner of the room. The older witch held it open for Hermione. The door led to Professor McGonagall's private quarters. The room they walked into was the living room. There was a coffee table with Transfiguration Monthly lying open on it with a closed tartan tin of what Hermione guessed where ginger newts. There was a comfy looking sofa and two equally comfy chairs. The room was lined with book shelves that where filled with every kind of book imaginable. All Hermione could do was stare in awe.

"Hermione, why don't you have seat on the couch well I go make us tea," Minerva suggested gentle guiding her student over to the sofa. Hermione eyes were still scanning the books in the room. She had only been at Hogwarts a couple of months, but she had already read about half of the books in the school library.

Once Hermione had taken her seat on the couch Minerva left to go make the tea. When she came back she found Hermione in the same state. The older couldn't help but chuckle. Hermione was still staring wide eyed at all the books trying to take in every title at once. Her mouth was hanging slightly agape.

Hermione seemed to finally notice that Professor McGonagall had come back in the room after her mentor set the tea tray on the coffee table. "So I see you like my books."

"Oh yes very much. I've already half of the Hogwarts Library. I should be finished with the rest of the books by Christmas," Hermione said still somewhat transfixed by the books.

Minerva arched her eyebrows in surprise. She knew her star pupil liked to read, but she never knew she liked reading that much. "So you've learned a lot from your readings?"

Hermione finally seemed to draw her attention away from the books and look at her professor. "Yes professor. I've learned some things from the books I've read although some of the spells are rather tricky. Though, I taught myself the majority of them."

"What spells have you learned so far?" Professor McGonagall asked as she took a bite of one of the ginger newt biscuits.

"Well I've been practicing a couple of spells recently. I've learned Rictuesempra the tickling charm, Salvio Hexia which blocks hexes, Tarantallegro which makes the victim dance uncontrollable, and I being working on a spell called Legilimens."

Minerva almost chocked on her biscuit. She hadn't thought her star pupil was practicing such highly advanced magic. Rituesempra and Tarantallegro weren't taught until your second year in Defense against the Dark Arts, Salvio Hexia wasn't taught until your third year in Defense against the Dark Arts, and Legilimens was a spell that wasn't even touched upon until your seventh year. "Miss Granger you've been practicing Legilimens?"

"Um…well…yeah on my own," Hermione said trying to control her blush.

"You know that is highly advanced magic, correct?"

"I know I just want to learn as much as I can. So I've been practicing loads of different spells. I don't think I'll be able to really get Legilimens until after Christmas break, but I thought I'd try none the less."

"Then I imagine you should know the spell that cleared up your puffy eyes."

"Um…well I didn't have anyone to practice on, but I've heard of the spell. I just never could find the exact wand movements that are supposed to go with it."

"Miss Granger, you know the magic you're learning could hurt you if you're not properly supervised?"

"I haven't gotten hurt too badly. It's only been…"

Professor McGonagall cut her off, "You've already gotten hurt? I haven't heard anything about you being in the Hospital Wing at all this year."

"Oh uh…well you probably haven't heard that because I didn't go. It was just a couple of cuts and bruises from miss done spells, nothing too serious."

"Miss Granger! You know you really shouldn't be doing magic on your own at this level."

"I know I shouldn't I just want to learn everything I possibly can, professor."

Professor McGonagall sighed she that her student really wanted to learn and what right did she have to deny her that. "Well Miss Granger I think I have a solution to this problem that might be more beneficial to you. How about once a week you come here and I can tutor you in some extra spells? That's provided that you've gotten all of your regular school work done. That also means you won't practice any more spells are your own."

"You'd really tutor me?"

"Of course I would, Miss Granger."

Hermione couldn't contain her excitement she leaped off the sofa and hugged a very surprised Minerva. Professor McGonagall was surprised at first, but slowly relaxed into the embrace. Finally Hermione pulled back from the hug. The young Gryffindor had on one of her Cheshire cat grins.

"Well can I take that as a yes, Miss Granger?"

"Of course you can. I can't believe you'd actually tutor me."

"You're an exemplary student Miss Granger. Now why don't you show me some of these little cuts and bruises you claim to be so minor and maybe I can fix them for you? This could even be your first lesson if you'd like."

"That would be great," Hermione exclaimed as she returned to her seat on the couch.

"Now, first thing's first Miss Granger. I need to see the cuts before I can heal them."

Hermione was tentative at first but she slowly pushed up the sleeves of her robes and held out her arms for her mentor to see. Minerva gasped at the sight of the young witch's arms. She had cuts several inches long all over her arms. Finally Minerva looked up at the young girl. "Why didn't you go to the Hospital Wing? These are far from minor scraps, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall didn't mean to, but her voice came out harsher than she meant for it to.

Hermione flinched visibly at Professor McGonagall's words. Minerva immediately felt guilty. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry it's just…"

"It's ok Hermione. I shouldn't have been angry with you. Just next time promise me you'll go see Madame Pomfrey."

"I will," Hermione said bowing her head in shame.

"Well now that that's settle let's heal some of these cuts. One way to make the cuts to not appear to be there is to put a glamour charm on them. The other way which is to heal the wounds would be to use potion or lotion on them," Minerva paused for a moment as she stood up and walked into the other room. Hermione tried to crane her head so she could see what her mentor was getting, but ended up losing her balance and crashing onto the floor. Professor McGonagall chose that exact moment to walk back in. She gave a questioning look to her pupil that was now lying on the floor of her living room but said nothing. As Hermione righted herself Minerva placed several vials on the table. "I may not be the Potions Professor, but I do know a thing or two about potions. Miss Granger can you tell me what each of these vials contain?"

Hermione picked up the first vial and examined it. It had a purple liquid in it. She tilted the bottle slightly to the left to see how viscose the fluid was. It seemed to flow easy like water. Hermione looked up at Minerva as she placed her hand on the cork, "May I?"

"By all means, Miss Granger, this is your training to see if you can recognize the potions. You may observe the potion by both sight and smell, but that is it."

Hermione nodded her head to mean she understood her professor's directions. She carefully uncorked the bottle. She held it at a reasonable distance because the smell was so strong. The potion gave off an aroma that smelled of salt, almost like the ocean but not quite. Hermione recorked the bottle and looked up her mentor. "That's Wound-Cleaning potion isn't it?"

"That's very good, Miss Granger. Can you tell me what happens when the potion is applied?"

"Well when the potion is applied to the wound in question it stings and smokes on contact. If I remember correctly it also fizzes' a little meaning the wound is now sterile."

"What color is the smoke?"

"It's white and grey with a purplish tinge to it."

"That's very good Miss Granger. Now I guess you should be able to tell me what the rest of the bottles are for?"

"Well the vial with the blue powder in it is Moonstone in its crushed formed. Next to that the vial with the brownish liquid I'm guessing is pond scum. Lastly the red vial contains algae," Hermione paused for a moment after finished all the vials. "When you mix them altogether you get Wound-Cleaning potion."

"An excellent deduction Miss Granger. Now do you know how much of each potion to mix?"

"I believe it's two teaspoons Moonstone, 3 tablespoons algae, and a drop of pond scum correct?"

"That's exactly right Miss Granger. Would you like to mix them yourself?"

"Oh yes I would very much Professor," Hermione said as she picked up the vials and started to mix. In the end she came out with a potion identical to the one she had identified first. Minerva applied the potion to the young witch's wounds. They healed although it did sting considerably. Professor McGonagall had a very strong desire to reach out to the youth and hold her very time she flinched in pain, but thought better of it. Finally when all the wounds were healed the Transfigurations Professor returned the potions back into a cupboard in the other room. After doing this she came back and sat on the sofa with her student.

"Hermione how about we have our next lesson a week from today, the day before Halloween?"

"That sounds great to me," before Minerva could say anything Hermione gave her one last hug and whispered, "Thanks so much for today. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Professor McGonagall didn't get a chance to say anything because Hermione had already rushed off. Minerva just sat back and sighed once the youth had gone. She didn't normally like having personal connections with students. Hermione was a different case however. Minerva looked on Hermione differently than the other students. The Transfigurations Professor didn't know why she felt a connection to the young Gryffindor but decided not to dwell on it. After all she had essays to mark.

* * *

**Can anyone guess what happens the day after the lesson or what there going to learn that lesson? Well anyway I'm working on the next chapter. Review and it'll be up in a couple days time. Do you enjoy the fast updates?**


	4. Lesson 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**I'm back! (Oh I actually just wanted to say that even though it hasn't been that long)**

* * *

_October 30th – The 2nd Lesson_

Hermione skipped dinner she was so excited to have her private lessons with Professor McGonagall. She had grabbed a couple of cookies she had stashed in her cubbyhole next to her bed.

Professor McGonagall noticed that the young Gryffindor wasn't present in the Great Hall for dinner. She became rather worried after twenty minutes passed and no sign of her star pupil. She started thinking of the different scenarios that could possibly keep Hermione from dinner. Her top scenario was that she was upset for being teased. Minerva really didn't want to go back to that. Hermione actually seemed to be gaining some sort stability and confidence in herself since talking with her professor. Minerva was about to excuse herself from the dinner table when Professor Dumbledore placed a hand on her arm to stop her from getting up. "Minerva, she'll be fine. Wait at least a little while longer before going to your chambers to wait for her. I believe she just needs a little time to herself at the moment."

Minerva begrudgingly agreed and sat for almost the rest of the dinner. She excused herself a little bit before everyone else so she could get to her office in case Hermione was early. Unfortunately Hermione was not early she was in fact late. Professor McGonagall had been beside herself with worry for the young Gryffindor. Hermione had agreed to be there at eight o'clock. It was nearly eight twenty when Hermione finally knocked on her professor's door. "I'm so sorry…" Hermione panted clearly out of breath.

She didn't have the opportunity to explain. Minerva immediately pulled her into a tight embrace effectively cutting off the air flow to the young Gryffindor's lungs. Luckily Professor McGonagall finally ended the embrace and held Hermione at arms length to inspect her. Finally she looked up at Hermione, "Well you don't appear to be hurt. What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm so sorry for…"

Minerva cut her off, "Why don't we talk about this in the other room instead of in my office with the door open?"

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. The bushy haired girl closed the door and followed her mentor in the living room. Neither witch said anything until Professor McGonagall had gotten the tea and had come and sat down in one of the chairs instead of the sofa with Hermione. "Now what were you saying about being late?"

"I was saying how awfully sorry I am for being late. I ran into some…uh…friends and well one thing lead to another."

"Is that why you weren't at dinner?" Professor McGonagall said looking straight at her star pupil.

"You noticed that I wasn't there?" Hermione asked tracing circles around the rim of her cup refusing to look up to met her mentor's eyes.

Minerva placed one of her hands on Hermione's hand effectively stopping Hermione from tracing circles around her cup. Hoping that stopping what the young girl was focusing on would force her to look up. "Hermione, listen to me. I do care about you. So first I did notice you weren't there and second please don't lie to me about being late."

"I wasn't…"

Minerva cut her off, "Hermione, they're still teasing you aren't they?"

"It's fine professor. Really I don't…"

Professor McGonagall stopped her saying, "I suppose you still won't let me interfere?"

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall, but no, I can handle it on my own."

"If that's the way you feel than for the time being I shall leave it alone. Now onto another matter, I would like these tutoring sessions to hold more of a causal air to them. To promote that while you are here during your private tutoring sessions I would like you to call me Minerva."

"Okay…Minerva."

"Good now that that's settled we can move onto our lesson," Minerva paused for a moment as she got up to get several of the books from one of the various selves. Once she had found a couple she liked she asked, "Now Miss Gran…I mean Hermione, what do you hope to get out of these lessons?"

"I hope to gain a better understanding of the magical world and magic in general," said Hermione craning her head to try to see the various books in her mentor's hands.

After selecting the last book of the three Minerva came and sat back down, but instead this time with Hermione on the sofa. "Hermione, these books will serve as a starting point for your lessons with me. How long do you think it would take you to read these?"

"To read and understand them depends on the subject. Take Transfigurations for example it would take far less hassle to comprehend that than it would Quidditch."

Minerva couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Well I can assure you that none of these books are about Quidditch."

"Well that's too bad considering Quidditch is my worse subject."

"It is?" Minerva asked somewhat surprised.

"Well yes, sports have never been my strong suit, profess…I mean Minerva."

"Well then perhaps I should be tutoring you in that instead of subjects that you already do so well in," joked Minerva.

"Yeah well I'd have to learn to get the broom off the ground first," said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry my dear, in time you'll get the hang of it."

"I hope you're right. Now do I get to see the books?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Well I suppose," Minerva said grinning as she handed the books over to the young Gryffindor. Hermione eagerly snatched up the books. The one on top was a book bound in red leather with black cursive letters across the front reading _The Healers Helpmate._ Underneath that book was a book that was bound in dark blue cloth with silver block letters, _Everything a Muggle-Born Needs to Know to Survive the Magical Worlds_. Lastly was a muggle book Hermione recognized, but had never thought to read. The book was called _Jane Eyre_. Hermione looked up after flipping through some of the pages of each book to see just how big the print was and how many pages. "A muggle book?"

"Well I believe in a well rounded education, Hermione. I feel you don't read for pleasure enough." Hermione tried to protest, but Minerva cut her off. "Now I can talk to you both about literature and your magical studies."

"What about the Muggle guide book?" Hermione asked smirking slightly.

"You said you want to get a better understanding of the magical world. Well that book should help you. You're a great observer, but there are some things that you might not have had the opportunity to observe. Now how long do you think it'll take you?"

"Well I'm estimating about a thousand or so pages to read with about two hundred and fifty words per page. I think I can have all the books done in a week and a half to two weeks."

"Great then are next lesson will be exactly two weeks from today. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect to me. So was this the lesson?"

"Oh no, this was anything but our lesson, Hermione. This was just the formality of getting everything settled now, if you'll excuse the pun, let the magic begin."

"So what will we be learning Minerva?"

"Well I was thinking about having you try to transfigure an apple in hat. What do you think?"

"I thought we weren't going to work on that until next semester?"

"Oh we won't start that in class until next semester, but that doesn't mean you can't try it. Is that ok with you? I don't want to push you."

"Oh no that'll be perfectly fine. I already know the spell and the movements. I just haven't tried it yet."

Minerva nodded and went into the other room to get the apples. She came back levitating five apples in front of her. She set them down on the table and picked one of them up. Halfway to her head it turned into a Quidditch helmet that she placed on her head. Hermione was in awe of her professor. "Can you teach me how to do that without a wand?"

"In time I will teach you how to do wandless magic, but not this session now let's see you turn the apple into a helmet to match mine."

"I'm not supposed to turn it into a hat? I thought helmets and such would be harder."

"They are but you asked for a challenge Hermione. Here is your challenge."

Hermione grinned and nodded her head. She raised her wand and turned the apple into a helmet on the first try, although her helmet turned out the color of the apple. Minerva and Hermione spent only a little while on the spell and making the apples turn into hats and helmets that were different colors than the original apple. After they finished Minerva poured them some more tea and settled into the sofa. "So Hermione do you have anymore work tonight?"

"No I cleared up my schedule because I wasn't sure how late this would run."

"That's good. You don't have to be back to the common room for another half hour. Why don't we talk?"

"About what?"

Minerva and Hermione spent the next two hours in conversation. Hermione ended up accidently staying past curfew. She had insisted that she would find her own way back, but Minerva tried to push the matter of her walking the young Gryffindor back. Hermione was firm in her decision. Finally Minerva relented to the young girls' request. Luckily she didn't run into anyone on the way back to the dorms.

* * *

_The Next Day – The Halloween Feast _

Minerva had been thoroughly enjoying a conversation about Hermione with Professor Flitwick. He was telling Professor McGonagall about how the young Gryffindor was the only one that was able to levitate a feather and on her first try none the less. The Transfigurations Professor made a mental note to commend the girl on her achievement latter though she had yet to see her at the feast. Albus had already assured her that everything would be fine. That was until Professor Quirrell came running in yelling, "Troll! Troll in the dungeons…just thought you ought to know." This was said before the man fainted.

Students began to panic, but Professor Dumbledore called for silence and instructed the Prefects to take the students back to their houses while the teachers went down the dungeons. The teachers went down to the dungeons finding nothing. Snape had gone off to check some other place. After they found no troll in the dungeons the teachers were to search the castle. Minerva was the first to find the troll lying unconscious and three surprised looking Gryffindors.

To say Minerva was shocked would be an understatement, "Hermione…."

* * *

**So you know you want to review. So go down and click the button b/c you know you want to.**


	5. The Troll

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

To say Minerva was shocked would be an understatement, "Hermione…." She couldn't say anything else. At that moment words seemed to escape her.

Hermione was utterly mortified by the look on her professor's face. Panic set in as she quickly tried to explain; "Min—Professor McGonagall I'm so sorry. It's not our fault—" her words were coming out so fast she might have started to hyperventilate if Minerva hadn't stopped her.

"Potter…Weasley out now. I wish to speak with Miss Granger alone for a moment. Wait outside I still wish to speak with you both after."

Harry and Ron hesitated a moment looking sympathetically at Hermione before they ran out into the hall leaving the dismantled bathroom behind them. Minerva waited until she could no longer hear their foot steps before speaking to her young protégé. "Hermione…" Minerva sighed, "What in god's name happened here?"

"Oh uh well…" Hermione said rubbing the nape of her neck trying to come up with something that sounded actually believable. She knew better than to lie to her mentor so she decided to tell the truth despite how ridicules it sounded. "You're not going to believe me."

"Just tell me the truth Miss Granger," Minerva said crossing her arms over her chest and giving the young Gryffindor her best teacher stare.

Hermione knew if her professor was using her surname that she meant business. The girl took a depth breath before starting her story. "Well I was in the bathroom and—"

Minerva stopped her, "Why are you in the bathroom during the feast?"

"Oh uh…well I'll come back to that. So as I was saying I was in the bathroom when the troll came. I didn't notice him come in so I didn't see him until after I exited the stall. I guess I thought it was just another person coming into the bathroom at the time, but back to my point. So the troll swung a couple times at me. I was under the sinks when Ron and Harry came in. They got the troll's attention away from me. I didn't know what to do because my wand was all the way on the other side of the room. I'd dropped it trying to get out of the way of the troll's club. Harry some how ended up on the trolls back. Ron finally managed to levitate the troll's club above its head and then knock it out that way."

"How did the troll come to be here?" asked a perplexed Minerva.

"I don't know professor. I'm so sorry. Please don't be angry with me," Hermione pleaded almost hysterical.

Minerva's anger and frustration melted away at the sight of her poor student on the verge of hysteria. "Miss Granger, I'm not mad at you. We're still on for our private tutorials. Hermione…could you ask Ron and Harry to come in. I'll speak with you later." Minerva desperately wanted to comfort her protégé, but the way she was feeling so concerned for her student scared her. She didn't like showing emotions to her students.

"Alright," Hermione said practically running past her mentor in tears. Minerva felt horrible, but the fear she felt at the sight of her protégé standing over a troll was just too much.

Soon a two nervous looking first years walked in scuffing their wet sneakers against the stone floor. "Uh…professor you wanted to see us?"

"Yes, Potter I did. How did the troll get in?"

"We don't know professor. We found about it from Professor Quirrell. We knew Hermione was in the bathroom crying. That was kind of our fault so we came here to find her so she didn't get hurt," said Harry looking down out his foot which was playing around with one of the pieces of ruble from the wreckage of the bathroom.

"We didn't mean to upset her, but…" Ron trailed off.

Minerva shook her head, "Why was Hermione in the bathroom crying?"

"She was in the bathroom because she overheard me calling her 'such a know-it-all'," said Ron looking down somewhat embarrassed.

"I suggest you get to back to your rooms' boys," Minerva sighed.

Harry and Ron didn't need to be told twice. They ran off in the other direction before Professor McGonagall could change her mind.

* * *

**Lesson 3**

It was eight o'clock sharp when Professor McGonagall received a knock on her office door. "Come in, Hermione."

The young Gryffindor walked into Minerva office. She had the three books Minerva had told her to read cradled in one arm and her bad slung around the other. Minerva took off her reading spectacles so she could get a better look at the struggling student. "Well you seem to have brought the whole library in your bag Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

**Ok so I'll continue this next chapter.** **Sorry it's been such a long time. I've actually had this chapter written awhile ago. I just forgot to update so sorry.**


	6. Talking with Minerva

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**To make up for my rather pitiful last chapter and yes I know it was rather a poor excuse for a chapter but here is another chapter sooner than the last one and one that I relatively pleased with unlike the other one.**

* * *

"_Well you seem to have brought the whole library in your bag Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall smiling from ear to ear._

Hermione smiled back saying, "Well not the whole library Professor. If it was I'm sure I would have had to take Madame Pince with me, but I did leave a few books behind for her to guard."

"May I ask why you brought so many books with you?" Minerva said standing from her desk whilst casting a levitating charm on the young Gryffindor's book bag.

Hermione smiled appreciatively at her professor as she followed the older witch out of Minerva's office and into her private chambers. Hermione sat down on the emerald sofa while Minerva went into the kitchen to prepare tea for the both of them. Hermione pulled the books from her bag that her mentor had given her during their last lesson whilst she waited for Minerva to return with the tea.

It didn't take long the older witch to prepare the tea considering she was using magic. Minerva got out some ginger newts, her cookie of choice, for her protégé and herself. If she was truthful with herself then she would have to admit that she had been on edge all week waiting for her lesson with the young Gryffindor. She didn't plan to waste a minute of the time they spent together which was why she eagerly made the tea as quickly as possible and hurried back into the living room where Hermione wait.

"Oh tea and cookies! The cookies are ginger newts, my favorite," exclaimed Hermione reaching over to the tray that Minerva had just set down on the table, and grabbed one of her favorite cookies.

"What a coincidence, they are my favorite cookie as well," Minerva said taking a cookie for herself and sitting down next to her star pupil. "Now you didn't answer my question. Why are you carrying half the Hogwart's library with you?"

"Oh I'm just doing a little research," Hermione answered trying her best to evade giving Minerva a clear response.

"Any research I can help with?"

"Oh uh no it's for some friends so I'd rather not break their confidence, but if I can't find what I'm looking for after Christmas break then I promise I'll come to you with it."

Minerva was surprised by Hermione's use of the word 'friends'. The older witch really hadn't thought her protégé to have that many peers she was on friendly terms with. "Who are the friends?"

"Oh Harry and Ron…" Hermione said looking down at her cookie somewhat sheepishly.

"Oh…" Minerva said trailing off. The boys who fought the troll in the bathroom with the young Gryffindor were now her friends whom she was doing research for. That whole troll mess still hadn't been cleared up, but Minerva didn't want to worry Hermione with it so she decided to just drop the conversation all together before her protégé could even ask. "So did you find time to read the books I gave you?"

Hermione regained the smile she had lost. "Of course I read the books you gave me. Which one would you like me to start with?" Hermione asked picking up the books she had set down on the coffee table whilst she finished off the last bit of her cookie.

"Which ever you liked best," Minerva said resting her head on her propped up hand. She smiled at the exasperated look on the young Gryffindor's face.

"How can you expect me to pick my favorite from the three; they all are great in their given field and one field should not be compared to another," Hermione explained. "Now I guess I shall start with the school books. _Everything a Muggle-Born Needs to Know to Survive the Magical Worlds_, I found it very helpful."

"What did you learn from it?" Minerva asked smirking slightly at the look Hermione gets when she's talking books. It was kind of cute to Minerva how her protégé gets this serious look with that special twinkle to her eyes when she's discussing books. Also when Hermione was really enthusiastic about a certain book she gets her trade mark Cheshire cat grin that Minerva saw so seldom as of late.

"Well actually I learned about the way that most wizarding families do their regular household chores through magic. I also learned about this thing called a patronus which only really skilled wizards can perform. In addition, I learned about some of the things that wizards have that muggles don't, but there are way too many to go into."

"Did you know that you can use a patronus to communicate with other wizards?"

"No I didn't which is interesting considering I found it really odd how muggles use phones for communication, but I couldn't find anything about wizard communication. Well besides owls."

"Well that's because most can just apparate."

"What about those under age?" Hermione countered.

"Well there are a few things that more advanced wizards do when they want to communicate with one another without having the delay of owls, but I think I shall save that for another lesson. Now tell me about the other books."

"Well," Hermione began, "I found some interesting things in _The Healers Helpmate_, but as I promised you, I will not be doing anymore unsupervised magic. Though, it is nice to know these things even if I won't use them."

"That's very true. Now what did you think of _Jane Eyre_?" Minerva asked trying to keep the excitement out of her voice. This had been her favorite book as a child and she was rather eager to get Hermione's opinion on it.

"Oh well I actually really liked it," Minerva's young protégé began. "I guess I should start from the beginning. I'm not really into that into books with the lame romance that is so obvious from the beginning. I'm more into the books were someone is suffering. I know that sounds bad, but I find it more believable. Now back to what I was getting at, you see I really enjoyed the book. When Jane's family put her in the Red Room and when Jane's best friend died. Well I could actually go on about the book all night. So before I forget thank you for loaning me all the books, I especially loved your little notes in the margins. I normally like to do that with my books."

"Well you're very welcome. I was more than happy to loan you the books. It's so nice being able to share the books with someone I know will appreciate them as much as I have," Minerva said. "Now I've been wondering for awhile about what your plans are for the holidays. Of course I know you'll be returning home to see your parents."

"Well actually there you'd be mistaken. I'm not actually going home for the holidays. I'm going to stay at Hogwarts. Are you going home to your family for the holidays?"

"Oh no, I haven't returned home for the holidays in awhile, but don't redirect the subject. Why are you not going home for the holidays?"

Minerva could tell something about her question made Hermione uncomfortable by the way the younger witch fidgeted in her seat. "I don't really wish to discuss it. My parents and I both agreed that it would be in everyone's best interest if I stayed here for the holidays. Now back to you, why don't you go home for the holidays?"

"Well I don't have much to return home to."

"Oh I'm sorry Min, I didn't mean to…" Hermione trailed off looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it Hermione. I don't mind really. Now I won't press it, but I'd like to now the real reason to why you aren't going home."

"Well I don't want to talk about it right now, but how about we talk about something else like our next lesson?" Hermione said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Well I was going to suggest we wait to have our next lesson until you return back from break, but I guess now that you're staying here we can have our next lesson when the break begins. What do you think?"

"I like that idea. After all I don't think anyone else in my house will be staying for the break so it will be nice to have some company."

"Good now that that is decided why don't you head back to your dorm before it gets to late? Then I'll see you at the start of the break."

"Do I really have to head back so early?"

"Hermione you need your rest," Minerva said following Hermione out to her office door. "Now hurry curfew will start soon."

Hermione gave Minerva a quick hug before she opened the door and slung her bag over her shoulder before running off to her dorm.

* * *

**Ok the next couple chapters will be extra super exciting because I get to play around with it however I want. I shall have some have special surprises up my sleeve. Well that's only if you review so I guess you should review, right? Oh and by the way I wasn't pleased with my last chapter and I know it was kind of lame so here I hope this one was better. :)**


	7. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Oh how I love Christmas! And even if it isn't here yet it will be in my story so I hope you like it and here you go.**

**Wait I think I should let you know that anything in italics happened in the past or is what someone is thinking to themselves in their head. I didn't want to give anything away in the beginning so I'm just going to have some moments of memory in the story. I didn't that in this chapter, but think I might in the next chapter. I'm going to stop talking now…**

**

* * *

**

**About a Week before Break:**

There was a knock on Professor McGonagall's door. It was after dinner so most students would just be settling in to start on their homework. Minerva figured it was probably just another first year needing help on Transfiguration homework. Despite her lack of enthusiasm at having to explain everything again to yet another student who would give her a blank stare she went to the door and opened it. To her surprise it was not a first year asking for help on their homework. Although, the student at her door was a first year it was by no means someone who needed help with their Transfiguration homework. In fact the student in question had probably already finished all her homework for the time between now and the Christmas Break.

"Well Miss Granger what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected surprise?" Minerva asked leaning against the door as she smiled at the blushing young Gryffindor. "I didn't think we had a lesson tonight?"

"Oh we didn't but I had a question for you," Hermione said immediately looking down when she finished talking. She shifted all the balls of her feet uncomfortably. "It should only take a minute. I didn't mean to bother you when you were busy."

"Don't be silly Miss Granger. Of course I'm never too busy for you so don't even think that. Now why don't you come into my office, and you can ask your question," Minerva suggested standing back to allow the young witch to enter her office. Professor McGonagall closed the door after Hermione. Hermione set down her bag by one the chairs facing Minerva's desk. She waited for the older witch to round the desk and take her seat in the emerald high back leather chair before the younger witch took her own seat.

Professor McGonagall moved a stack of first year essays she had been grading over to the side. Afterwards she folded her hands on her desk and studied the student sitting before. Minerva noticed how Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair. The young Gryffindor could not seem to stay still in her chair. Finally realizing Hermione would not speak first, Minerva asked, "So Miss Granger what question did you have for me? Am I right to assume it's not about your essay that I just finished grading?"

"Oh…um yes I didn't really come to talk about my essay, but if you finished grading it already I wouldn't mind talking with you about some of my mistakes and how to correct them in the future," Hermione said.

"You didn't have any mistakes," Minerva said not allowing her student to change the subject.

Hermione sighed, "I guess you still want to know my real reason for coming here. Well I kind of just was wondering since this was my first holiday without my parents what it was like at Hogwarts during that time? If you don't mind me asking," Hermione quickly added at the end. She resumed her staring at her school shoes. She ran the tip of her right shoe along the carpet tracing random circles. The star student was trying to relax herself a little by focusing on something other than Minerva. She had been nervous about asking Minerva about the holidays. She didn't know how her mentor would react or even if it was ok for her to be asking that question.

Professor McGonagall smiled sweetly at Hermione. Minerva felt relieved; at first she thought something bad might have happened. She knew she should have already figured that Hermione would be nervous and wary about sending the holiday away from her parents. "You know it's not too late to owl your parents to tell them you're coming home?"

"They don't want me home, but that's just fine with me," Hermione quickly added. "So what's Hogwarts like during the Christmas time?"

"Well…hmmm…It's not as stressful as it is during the school year, and everyone is more casual even teachers to students. There are not a lot of people besides some of the staff and a few students. Well and the house elves of course, but still there are not that many people here. So I guess we try to celebrate the holidays together in our own special way. After everyone leaves we move the house tables over to the side and just eat at one round table that the house elves set up for us. On Christmas day even the house elves will come dine with us. All the presents family or friends send you are stored by the house elves until Christmas day and then they're placed at the end of your bed for you to unwrap on Christmas day."

"Oh so not all the staff stays on campus?" Hermione asked.

"No, not all the staff members stay at Hogwarts. I can only think of a couple professors who don't stay. Professor Vector, the artimacy professor, will be returning home to her family. As will Professor Sinistra and Professor Babbling. Professor Snape normally doesn't ever come out of his room during the holidays. All the rest of the professors stay though."

"What about the students, how many of them normally stay?"

"Well that depends really. Last year only six students stayed. Two of them graduated last year. It varies we can have as little one or as many as a dozen, but normally not anymore than that."

"We have about two and a half weeks off and only one of those days is a holiday. What do I do for the rest of it?"

"Well for part of it you'll come to private tutoring with me. I imagine you'll read some more. Speaking of which have you finished the Hogwarts library yet?"

"Yes I have. Now I am working on a list of all the books I found the most informative and which ones help most with what."

"And how is your research going?" Minerva asked.

"Oh well it's going well, but I know that the information I need is somewhere in the library because I vaguely remember reading about it. I should have my answer by the start of the break."

"That's good. I suppose you still won't tell me what you're researching?" Minerva asked still a little hurt her student wouldn't share what she was looking for with her.

"No I won't, and you haven't really answered my question yet. So beside reading and our tutoring sessions what am I supposed to do?"

"Well do you have any hobbies?"

"Oh…uh…well kind of…" Hermione said pushing a strand of hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear.

"I suppose you aren't going to tell me that either, are you?"

"Oh well if you really want to know its drawing. I like to sketch things. What about you do you have any hobbies?" Hermione asked, cleverly turning the conversation off of her and back to Minerva.

"Yes I do, but I'm not going to tell you. You'll just have to wait until the break to find them out."

"I really think you're just doing this because I wouldn't tell you about my research."

"Well Miss Granger all is fair, but now back to my point. You can work on your hobbies, but besides that it's rather boring I suppose or at least I always found it so."

"Hmmm…well I guess that answered my question. I hate to run, but I have to go help Harry and Ron with their homework. I'll see you at the start of the break though," Hermione said standing from her chair.

"Alright Miss Granger," said Minerva standing to walk her protégé to the door. Professor McGonagall saw Hermione out and they said their goodbyes and Hermione left not to see Minerva alone again till the start of Christmas Break.

* * *

**Christmas Break**

It was a long last week for both Minerva and Hermione, but it was finally over and Christmas break was finally there. Today was the day that all the Hogwarts students or rather most of the students at Hogwarts would be returning home for the holidays. Everyone was talking and chatting as they fixed to board the train. On the platform stood Hermione, she was saying her last goodbyes to the boys. Minerva didn't stand but a few yards away ushering students onto the train.

"You'll owl us if you find anything right?" asked Harry.

"Of course I will. Now hurry Harry, you'd hate to miss spending time with the Weasleys just because you missed the train."

"Hermione are you sure you don't want to come with us?" asked Ron as he looked at the few straggling students left being ushered onto the train.

"No Ron, I'm fine here, but thanks anyway. Now hurry up."

"She's right Ron we wouldn't want Professor McGonagall to follow up on her threat of turning us into a map and a pocket watch," said Harry grabbing his bird carrier and rushing onto the train as he yelled, "Have a great Christmas, Hermione, we will see you when we get back."

Ron followed closely behind Harry and with that the boys were gone. It wasn't long before the train left the Hogwarts platform leaving Hermione along with a few teachers behind at Hogwarts.

Minerva walked over to Hermione. "So Hermione any plans for your first day off?"

"Well I actually don't have any plans. Why do you ask?"

"Well we have a week before school starts. I need to talk to Rolanda when we get back to Hogwarts, but I have something for you," Professor McGonagall said pulling out something small that she magically enlarged.

It was a roll of parchment. Hermione wasn't sure why her teacher was giving her a blank piece of parchment. Her confusion must have been evident on her face because Minerva chuckled and said, "Hermione this paper has been magically enchanted so whatever is written on it will disappear and appear on an identical paper I have. I thought we could use it during the break to communicate. So if you need me for something all you have to do is write it down on the paper and then I'll know."

Hermione hugged Minerva, "Thank you so much. This will come in handy."

"Well I'm glad you like it now why don't we head back to the castle before all the carriages leave?" Minerva said guiding Hermione over to the only carriage left.

**

* * *

**

**Not really surprising but I had to set up my surprises and this is how I decided to do it. So what do you think?**


	8. Christmas Break: Day 1

**Christmas Break – Day 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**-The Carriage Ride-**

Minerva helped Hermione into the last carriage. Everyone else, mainly the staff, had already taken the other carriages back to the castle because they hadn't wanted to stand around in the cold winter wind. Both Hermione and Minerva had been tightly bundled up to say goodbye and see everyone off just like everyone else. Both witches had tried to wear the most layers they could possibly put on and still be able to walk. Though, they could still feel the sharp nip of the icy frost.

Hermione could barely feel her fingertips as they griped the side of the carriage. She put a wet winter boot up on the carriage though it didn't offer much grip against the wooden floor of the carriage. Luckily for Hermione, Minerva had a steady hand on the small of the young Gryffindor's back help to steady her as she lifted herself into the carriage.

Minerva was quick to follow Hermione into the carriage after the younger witch had seated her self in the seat facing the gates of Hogwarts. Minerva didn't have as much trouble climbing in as Hermione. She was wearing her traditional leather boots that had better grip than Hermione's.

Minerva decided not to sit opposite Hermione after seeing the girl huddled up from the cold wind. Not wanting Hermione to be cold for their twenty minute ride back she sat next to the younger witch. There seemed to be more than enough room for the both of them.

Hermione was grateful that Minerva sat next to her. The older witch had wrapped her arms around effectively protecting the younger witch from the freezing Scottish air. "You know I think we waited just long enough for it to get colder and for the breeze to get stronger," Minerva said squeezing Hermione a bit tighter. The carriage had started moving the moment Minerva had put her arms around Hermione.

"I suppose that was my fault?" asked Hermione sarcastically, "although, you are the one who decided to give me my wonderful present outside, instead of in a nice warm castle."

"I never blamed you I was merely making an observation," Minerva replied coolly.

"Minerva, may I ask you a question?"

Minerva pulled back away from Hermione a little so she could look her protégé in the eyes. "Hermione, you can ask me anything, you know that." Hoping Hermione could see the sincerity of her statement by the serious look on her face.

"I know, I just thought I'd ask anyway. How do the carriages move on their own?" Hermione asked turning away from Minerva and snuggling back into the warmth of the older witch's shoulder.

Minerva frowned slightly at Hermione's question. The older witch knew that the carriages weren't moved along by a magical spell but by magical beasts called Thestrals. The only reason she could see them and Hermione couldn't was she has seen death and the younger witch hadn't. "The carriages aren't moving on their own they are being pulled by the Thestrals."

"What do you mean? I can't see anything," said Hermione brow furrowing in confusion. The young witch raised her head a little to look at the nothingness in front of the carriage wondering what Minerva could possibly be talking about.

"You can't see them because only people who have seen death can see them," replied Minerva.

"What do they look like?" Hermione said closing her eyes and just listening to Minerva's description of them.

"They have somewhat of a grim and ghostly appearance. They are all black except for their mostly white eyes. They're not the most eye appealing creatures, but for some reason they are calming to me in a way."

They sat in silence for awhile until Minerva asked suddenly, "Hermione, why don't your parents want you home for Christmas?"

Hermione sighed, "How did I know that you were going to ask me this now?" The younger witch asked herself as she rolled her eyes. Hermione drew a sharp intake of air before she answered Minerva, "Minerva, I really don't want to talk about. Please don't ask me to tell you."

"Hermione, you know you can trust me with anything. I just want to understand. If something is wrong or going on I think that I should know. I could help."

"I seriously doubt that, but thanks anyway."

"Hermione don't be that way," said Minerva pulling away from Hermione so she could look her protégé full in the face. "Hermione look at me…please."

Hermione reluctantly turned towards Minerva. The unshed tears in the young Gryffindor's eyes were evident. A part of the young witch did desperately want to tell her mentor everything but fear held her back.

"Hermione please tell me. You can trust me with anything." Minerva said pushing a stray lock of Hermione's hair behind the young witch's ear.

"I will tell you…but…just…not right now. I promise you I will tell you before Christmas, ok?"

"Ok," said Minerva holding Hermione again who had drifted out of her arms during their conversation about the young Gryffindor's parents.

The rest of the carriage ride was silent. Neither really had anything to say at that point. It didn't take long though to get to the castle. Once again Minerva helped Hermione out of the carriage. Once they were both safely on the ground Minerva said, "Hermione, I will see you later today, but I have to go see Madame Hooch for a moment."

"Ok I guess I'll see you later Professor," Hermione said not turning around as she walked away and into the castle.

Minerva knew something was bothering Hermione because she used the older witches formal title. Minerva sighed and shook those thoughts off before starting her walk to Rolanda's quarters.

* * *

**Rolanda Quarters**

Minerva was now sitting on Rolanda's sofa with her feat tucked underneath her waiting for Rolanda to bring some hot coco for the both of them. It didn't take long for the Quidditch coach to get everything. She brought the two mugs in from the kitchen and sat beside Minerva choosing to sit in a same manor with her feet under her. The pair was long time friends ever since they were students at Hogwarts together. "So Min, are you going to tell me what you are happy as of late about?"

Minerva sighed, "It's Hermione; we've been spending more and more time together recently. You know that I normally don't get close to my students."

"Actually you never get close to them," Rolanda interjected.

"That's beside the point. Now as I was saying you see Hermione and I have been growing closer and closer. In a strange way she is becoming the child I always wanted but never had. I know she doesn't think of me that way, but I really care for her."

"So what's bothering you Minnie?"

"I don't know Ro. It's just she won't tell me why her parents don't want her home for Christmas."

"You could always find out for yourself," shrugged Rolanda.

"What do you mean?" asked Minerva taking another sip of coca out of one of Rolanda's Holyhead Harpy mugs.

"I mean you could always caste an invisibility spell on yourself and then see why the Grangers don't want their brilliant witch daughter home for the happiest of holidays."

"Rolanda! I will not spy on Hermione's parents," reprimanded Minerva.

"It was just an idea. No need to bite my head off," Rolanda said rolling her eyes and setting down her mug on the table. As she did so she noticed a piece of parchment lying on the table that she didn't recognize. It had words written across the top of it in neat scripted handwriting. "Is this yours Min?"

"Oh yeah it's like the enchanted ones we used to use as students at Hogwarts. I gave the twin of this one to Hermione."

"Oh well Hermione wrote something to you," Rolanda said handing the parchment over to the Transfiguration's professor you practically dived at the parchment when she heard Hermione had written to her.

_Dear Minerva,_

_I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry for being so unwilling to share this morning. Maybe we could do something later on together. I'll be up in Gryffindor Tower if you decide you want to go do something._

_Thanks, __Hermione_

"Let me guess you're going to ditch me to go talk to Granger, aren't you?" asked Rolanda.

"Maybe in a second, but right now there is something I need to ask you…"

* * *

**Later that Day**

Minerva had left Rolanda chambers twenty minutes later. Probably later than she wanted to but at least she had talked to her friend about everything she needed to. Now she was heading up to Gryffindor Tower to see Hermione. It was a five minute walk to the tower or three minute when in her animagus form. So of course Minerva chose the faster way in her Animagus form. Normally she would've had to dodge students' feet along the way in order not to be stepped on, but almost everyone had left for the holidays so she didn't encounter anyone else expect for Mrs. Norris whom she only had a brief encounter with.

Minerva changed back into her human form when she neared the portrait. The fat lady greeted her in her usual manor, "Good evening Minerva, how may I be of assistance this afternoon?"

"Oh I just need to be let into my house," replied Minerva ready to give the password.

"Well let me just show you this new skill I acquired. I can–"

Minerva interrupted the Fat Lady, "I really don't have time for this. Maybe some other time, now the password is _Gaudent Omnes_. So if you'd kindly let me in."

The Fat Lady sighed, "Really don't see what could be so important the only person in there is that bushy haired girl." None the less the Fat Lady swung aside to admit Minerva.

Minerva didn't take long to head up the tower stair leading to the girls' dorms. She stopped at the door and knocked before sticking her head in, "May I come in Miss Granger?"

"Of course Professor, how did your chat with Madame Hooch go?" Hermione said from her propped up position on her bed. She had a pad of drawing paper in her hands with several drawing pencils beside her.

"It was fine," Minerva answered walking over to sit on the bed next to Hermione's. The room didn't seem as messy as it always did when she'd come through in her animagus form on some nights. Of course there was a scattered sock or two and none of the beds were made expect for Hermione's, but at least there weren't piles of clothes like the last time Minerva had come in. "Can I see what you're drawing?"

Hermione quickly closed her drawing book and put it on the other side of her farthest away from Minerva. "Sorry, but I really don't like showing people my drawings. Even if I do show them they must be complete first."

"Hermione, I'm sure they're wonderful no matter what stage it's in. What are you drawing anyway?"

"It's a surprise you'll find out when I'm done. Perhaps I'll show you one when you show me one of your hobbies," replied Hermione.

"Hmmm….I suppose, I'll just have to show you one of my hobbies soon then?" Minerva asked. "Oh before I forget I wanted to know if you'd like to come down and have a late lunch with me."

"Come to think of it I haven't had anything to eat yet so to answer your question. Yes, of course I'd love to have a late lunch with you. Where are we going to eat, your quarters or in the Great Hall?"

"Neither come on," Minerva said getting up and holding out her hand to Hermione. "It's a surprise. Come with me and I'll show you we're we are going to eat."

* * *

**So I hope you all liked the first day of Christmas Break. Oh and you'll find the rest of Rolanda and Minerva's conversation later. Don't worry that won't be the only thing on the parchment I have the good plans for it in later chapters. So what did you think of this chapter?**

**Notes:**

_**Gaudent Omnes**_** (the password Minerva used) is Latin for 'eveyone is delighted'.**


	9. Christmas Break: Day 1, Lunch

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Where are we going to eat Minerva?" Hermione asked as she was drug through the portrait hole. "Why won't you just tell me?"

"Hermione patience is a virtue," was the only thing Minerva said as she led the younger witch to the stairs and down to the fourth floor.

Hermione was expecting her mentor to either take her to the Great Hall for lunch or more likely her study but neither of which occurred. Minerva instead started pulling Hermione down a corridor on the forth floor. Hermione didn't know where they were going at this point. She only had one class on this floor and that was Minerva's, but the Transfiguration classroom was in the opposite direction that they were walking.

"Minerva really, where are we going?" asked Hermione coming to a stop and refusing to move despite Minerva tugging at her hand. Finally Minerva relented and stopped trying to get Hermione to move.

"Hermione can't you just trust me? It's supposed to be a surprise. Why can't you just let it be a surprise for once?" asked Minerva giving Hermione one of her best stern professor looks.

Hermione almost laughed at this. Minerva's teacher face may scare the other students, but ever since she started tutoring Hermione privately the glares had stopped working and only made the young Gryffindor laugh. "Fine, how much further then?"

Minerva let a wide toothy smile spread across her face. She took her protégé hand again which she had let go when Hermione had stopped. "Not too far I promise it's only a little further and you'll even get to see one of my hobbies."

The Transfiguration's professor led Hermione down the corridor by the hand. They came to a split in the hall and Minerva took the left one which was not as well lit as the other. After walking a couple of steps in the dimly lit narrow passage Minerva came to a stop in front of a foreboding door. It was made of solid oak with old rusted hinges. It looked like no one had used it in years. The ancient door didn't have a handle which could be a problem considering Hermione seriously doubted that to open the door it was as simple as pushing. Despite the door's lack of any clear means of opening Minerva pulled out her wand like she had undoubtedly done a thousand of times before standing in front of this same door. Minerva paused a moment to turn her head and smile at Hermione before she murmured the spell to the open the door.

Instantly the door swung open revealing a large room that was instantly lit by candlelit. Several torches hung along the walls with a central chandelier in the middle which was lit at least a dozen or so candles. The room was simple and intricate at the same time. All around the room stood huge statues on a black and white checkered floor. Hermione seemed perplexed by this so Minerva spoke up saying, "It's a chessboard Hermione, wizard's chess to be exact. This is one of my hobbies that I told you about."

"Wow…it's impressive. I'm really at a loss for words at what to say. These statues…or I guess they're chess pieces are amazing. They have such detail," Hermione said in awe as she ran her hands along the lines of black chess piece that represented the queen. Hermione suddenly turned around from her inspection of the piece. "Minerva did you make this?"

"Well yes many years ago when I first began teaching. It was always one of my favorite games as a child. I always told myself that one day I'd teach my child how to play wizard chess and I'd make a huge chess board for them. Sadly I never had the chance to have a child so I normally just play against myself or sometimes Albus will come up and play chess with me."

Hermione felt sad that Minerva never had the child that she had obviously always wanted. It was clear to Hermione that this was one of Minerva's special places that she didn't show a lot of people which made her feel honored. Not really sure what do next Hermione just walked up to Minerva and gave her a big hug whispering, "Thank you for sharing this with me."

The hug lasted until Hermione pulled back saying, "You may not be able to teach a kid of your own how to play chess, but you can always teach me. I've never played chess before so I don't know how good of an opponent I'll be."

"I'm sure you'll be beating me in no time. After all you're a fast learner Miss Granger," Minerva said. Hermione blushed at the praise of her mentor. Minerva continued, "Before you do though I think it's a good idea if we get something to eat so…Pokey if you please."

There was a load crack and checkered picnic blanket that matched the floor appeared adorned with delicious foods. Hermione's mouth had dropped open in surprise. Minerva couldn't help, but laugh at the sight of a shocked Hermione. Finally coming to her senses Hermione snapped out of it. "What's so funny?"

"You are, now come let's eat before the food gets cold," Minerva said walking over to the picnic blanket that was in the middle of the chess board. She sat down closely followed by a Hermione.

They were quiet well they put some of the delicious foods onto their plates including pumpkin tarts, some sort of roast, all types of fruits imaginable, and much more. They started to eat in quiet until Hermione broke the silence. "May I ask you a question?"

"You may not get an answer you like or any answer at all, but you can always ask a question."

"Well it's personal and I don't want to offend you by asking it. Although, I think it's only fair considering you are continuously asking me about my parents."

"Well what is your question?" asked Minerva arching an eyebrow at her student in question.

"Why did you never have children?" asked Hermione nervously.

The questions caught Minerva off guard. Hermione immediately began to back track. "I'm sorry I know that's probably personal and I shouldn't have–"

Minerva cut her off. "Hermione it is fine." The Transfiguration's professor paused giving her protégé a weak sad smile before continuing, "Early on I found out I couldn't have children. That's one of the reasons I became a teacher so early in life to fill that void."

"I'm so sorry Min. I had no idea."

"It's ok Hermione…since I answered your question does that mean I get to ask you one?" asked Minerva popping a piece of fruit into her mouth.

Hermione had stopped eating at this point. She knew the question that was coming, and at this point she knew she was going to have to tell Minerva. "I suppose that only fair," Hermione said calmly.

"Hermione please just tell me. Why don't your parents want you home for the holidays?"

* * *

**Ok so I'm going to stop it there. Sorry for taking so long with this update, but it's been a hectic week with another to follow. So just warning I won't be able to update until next weekend.**


	10. Christmas Break: Day 1, Games and Tears

**I know I said weekend, but I was very busy so only a day late.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Hermione knew Minerva's question before she asked it, but that didn't make it any easier for her to answer. The young Gryffindor didn't like talking about her parents for good reason. Immediately Hermione's mind began to race with possible ways to get out of this.

Minerva could tell exactly what was going through her star pupils head at that exact moment. It was plainly etched across Hermione's face. The Transfiguration professor knew that if she didn't work quickly Hermione would come up with some excuse to evade her question. Her student was very smart in that way even a little too smart at times.

"Hermione, why don't we play a game of chess?" suggested Minerva coming up with a plan of tact that she hoped would get the young Gryffindor to open up to her mentor.

"Um…Minerva didn't you want..." trailed off Hermione unsure of herself and really not wanting to remind her professor of the question she was so desperately trying to avoid.

"We'll get to that later. Let's play a game of chess. It's quite fun," said Minerva offering a hand to Hermione to help the young lass up from the picnic blanket.

Hermione took her professor hand hesitantly knowing that her mentor would never drop such an important question that she so desperately wanted to know just like that without having an ulterior motive of some sorts. Although for some reason Hermione couldn't help but smile at Minerva jovial expression. It likes like her mentor's happiness was in some way infectious.

Minerva pulled Hermione over to the large chess board. They were standing in the middle of chess board when Minerva asked, "So which color do you want to be?"

"I don't know. Does it matter?" asked Hermione shrugging as she looked between the two colored sets.

"Not really, it is just that white gets to move first but since you haven't played before why don't you be black and I'll be white," suggested Minerva.

Hermione could see no flaw in her mentor's logic so she agreed and walked to the side of the room with her pieces. Minerva explained the rules once to Hermione and thus they started. Occasionally there would be a few words exchanged between the two but most of the time they were too busy in concentration on how to best their opponent. Although the Transfiguration teacher had been playing chess for years Hermione was giving her a run for her gallons.

Minerva couldn't help, but smile every time Hermione took one of her pieces, the girl just looked so proud of herself. Although the first time her protégé saw one of the pieces smash the other for the first time she had let out a yelp immediately ducking to avoid in any flying ruminants of the smashed chess piece. The Hogwarts professor had rushed over to a crouching Hermione who seemed to be in a state of panic. Finally Professor McGonagall was able to calm her down and very sweetly explained to her how wizard's chess was different than regular chess. The rest of the chess game went rather smoothly after that.

After playing a game where Hermione had barely lost they decided to take a break and eat more of their food which had been levitated above the battle of chess before the game had actually began as to avoid clumps of marble in their lovely ghoul pudding.

As they sat Hermione spoke first, "Thank you for that. I can't tell you what fun that was for me."

"It was quite enjoyable for me to," Minerva said taking her seat opposite Hermione. As the young Gryffindor ate some blueberry tart Minerva asked, "Hermione, you were quite good at chess are you sure your parents never taught you how to play?"

"No, my parents really weren't into the intellectual games," replied Hermione not realizing that Minerva was leading her into talking about her parents.

"That's hard to believe. What were they into?"

"Well they were more the sporty type. As you can tell I'm not that skilled in the world of sports, even here in the wizarding world. I'm bloody awful at Quidditch."

"Oh come on Hermione, I'm sure you can't be that bad. I'm sure your just selling yourself short."

"No seriously Minerva, I am an utter failure at Quidditch. If only I could drop the class," said Hermione dismally.

"Now you listen to me, missy. I don't ever want to hear you call yourself a failure again because your not. Just because you aren't the best doesn't mean you're bad at it. I'm sure all you need is a little practice," reprimanded Professor McGonagall.

"Oh yeah sure and spend Christmas in the Hospital Wing because I tried to 'practice'?"

"You just wait and see. You'll be on a broom and flying around this place before Christmas. I guarantee it."

"Will see…" replied Hermione under her breath.

Minerva smiled knowing she won the argument for the moment, but her grin quickly faded at she remembered that her main purpose for starting along this line of questioning. She knew Hermione would just lead her off again if she tried to be tactful with her approach so Professor McGonagall decided to go a different route, just plain blunt and no more beating around the bush.

"Hermione, I think it's only fair that you tell me why your parents didn't want you home," Minerva stated out right.

Hermione froze totally taken off guard by Minerva's spontaneous line of questioning. "I…I…I have to go. Sorry Professor."

Minerva's protégé got to her feet and ran for the door fresh tears springing into her eyes. The tears that she had been fighting to keep back for so long every time she thought of her parents. She knew the tears would definitely spring forth at any moment she was just hoping that it wasn't in front of her mentor. Unfortunately for her, as she was about to the door a strong arm caught her and forced her to stop.

Acting on instinct Minerva pulled the girl before her into a tight hug not letting her go even when Hermione resisted. After awhile Hermione relaxed in her mentor's embrace and let the tears she has been holding back for so long finally wash over her.

* * *

**Yes, this is where I leave you. Yes, this is a cliffhanger. Yes, I know I haven't answer anything, but yes I will answer it next chapter. And yes, the next update will be soon. Hopefully….Wednesday if you review so I suggest you go and click the review button because you just know you want to.**


	11. CB: Confessions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**I was not stalling last chapter I just didn't have time to write the answer because it was going to be a kind of long explanation.**

**-bookgirl 121 this chapter is dedicated to you as my special way to cheer you up. I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Hermione continued to cry into Minerva's shoulder. While she did the older witch would whisper words of comfort into the younger witch's ear whilst her hand rubbed soothing circle along her pupil's back.

It took some time for the young Gryffindor to calm down, but her professor never slacked in her comforting embrace. Finally when Hermione's breathing started to return to normal and her tears weren't flowing as heavily Minerva pulled away just slightly but not all the way. Professor McGonagall only pulled back enough so she could see the young girls face though Hermione refused to meet her professor's eyes.

A stray hair had fallen in the girls face. Minerva gently placed the stray hair behind her protégé's ear. Finally Hermione looked at her professor through puffy red eyes. She looked incredibly sad making her mentor's heart break at the sight. _What could be that bad that makes this wonderful child feel this way?_ Professor McGonagall thought to herself.

Without breaking their eye contact Minerva pleaded to the young Gryffindor saying, "Hermione please tell me what's so amiss that your parents don't even want you home. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Hermione ran her hand through her hair as she made a decision not making eye contact with Minerva. The younger witch could either, run and not let anyone know or she could tell Minerva everything. Her decision wasn't easy, but she made up her mind.

The young Gryffindor sighed before she spoke, "Can we sit down?" She didn't look Minerva in the eye until she was down speaking when she did she offered the older witch a weak smile.

Minerva smiled back but hers was filled with sadness for the pain of the younger witch. "Of course we can sit down." Minerva turned away from the girl for a moment and conjured up two chairs that Hermione recognized as being from Professor McGonagall's office. The chairs looked uncomfortable, but Hermione knew better. She knew that the chairs had a special charm on them to make them very comfortable. The chairs were made to look uncomfortable in hopes that whoever came to visit the older witch wouldn't get the idea to sit and stay longer.

"Shall we?" asked Minerva gesturing to the chairs. Hermione gave her a weak nod. Both witches took their seats. Hermione sat cross-legged in her chair. She normally sat like that when she was upset about something.

Minerva conjured up tea for the both of them. Hermione gladly accepted the cup and after taking a sip set it on her lap. Minerva waited as she watched Hermione trace the outer rim of her cup with her finger. Professor McGonagall started to grow impatient, "Hermione, you're going to have to tell me eventually. I know this is probably tough for you, but you might as well get on with it."

The younger witch took a deep breath. "Professor it's kind of a long story so I guess I'll start from the beginning, is that ok?"

Minerva felt a pang of hurt that Hermione had reverted back to calling her by her formal title but she didn't let the hurt show. She was Professor McGonagall after all who was known for her stone cold indifference in emotional situations. The older witch laid a comforting hand on the younger witch's knee well she replied saying, "I think it shall be best if you do start from the beginning," she paused before continuing, "Hermione you know you can trust me, right?"

Hermione chose to ignore the question because she really wasn't sure of the answer. Well at least not yet. "Alright so the beginning of the trouble with my parents let's see when did it all start?" Hermione asked herself as she thought back into her past.

Hermione closed her eyes as she began to tell her tale. "So I guess it all started when I was rather young. I'm not really sure how old I was exactly. I think I was around seven or eight when it first started happening. Then everything started to go wrong–"

Professor McGonagall interrupted her for a moment. "What a second, what happened exactly?"

Minerva was looking extremely worried by this, but Hermione didn't notice because her eyes where still closed. The only time she would open them is when she was facing down to look in her cup as she would continue to trace the pattern of the rim.

"Well I think you know. It's when a witch or wizard's power starts to show. Mine started around that age. That's when my parents started to be ashamed of me. They hated that I could make strange things happen."

"What sort of strange things?"

"Oh you know this and that. The first time I can remember is on my eighth birthday. That's when I got a really great present from my grandparents and I was really happy. Everyone was in the other room and I had snuck a peak at the presents that were in the dinning room. The present had been a book that I'd really wanted. I was so happy that I started dancing around the dinning and accidentally knocked over my mother'a vase that sat on a little table in the corner. My parents chose to walk into the room right as the vase got knocked over. I know I read about this in a book. How wizard children have little random times when before they come to school when their powers are triggered. Especially when they're emotions are particularly strong," Hermione paused.

"I guess I should get back to my original point. Well as I was saying I knocked over the vase. It was really big and I was standing really close so I probably would've been hurt from the flying debris. Anyway, it smashed on the ground but all the pieces disappeared as they smashed and reappeared in their given spots back on the table where the vase had sat. The vase was all put together like nothing had happened," Hermione sighed. "My parents were really freaked out. My dad was all angry because my mom was hysterical. She kept repeating, 'how could this happen? How could I have a freak for a daughter?' My dad stormed over to me and smacked me hard enough to knock me to the ground."

Minerva let out a gasp. She hadn't known that Hermione's parents had every physically hurt her. If she had well she'd have most likely taught them a lesson.

Professor McGonagall tried to keep her speech steady but it came out shaky anyway as she tried to control her anger. "Hermione, how many times has this happened?"

"My father was mostly mad because the neighbors and my grandparents were in the other room. He didn't want anyone to know what a freak his child was. They really didn't like me even before that because I wasn't sporty enough for them. I was a disappointment as a child."

"Hermione, answer my question," said Minerva trying to keep calm but failing miserably.

"Umm…well does it really matter?" asked Hermione praying that Minerva wouldn't say yes.

"Hermione dear…listen," Minerva said resting her hand on the younger girl's arm. "Just tell what happened with them."

"Min it's really not important. You see they just started to ignore me more and not allow me to ever be around them and their friends. I became insignificant. Sometimes I would be allowed out with them, but if anything 'unexpected' happened I was blamed. My parents wouldn't get mad if things happened at home. Well they'd get mad but just lock me in the basement or something. If it happened when their friends were around my dad would normally take me into the other room and smack me or hit me with his belt, but that didn't happen too often because I was never around their friends. After he'd hit me I'd be sent up to my room because apparently I'd gotten a migraine or something. At least that's what he told them."

"Is that why your parents didn't want you home?"

"No actually, it's not. Well technically yes, but there's more to it. You see a month or two ago I got a letter from my mother, which was strange because my parents never write me, but that's beside the point. You see the letter was to tell me that my mother was pregnant. Then a couple of weeks later my parents wrote me again telling me they didn't want me home for Christmas or any other time. They didn't want me to infect the baby which still hasn't been born yet mind you with my 'devilish ways' or at least that's what they call it."

"So what are you going to do come summer if they don't want you home when the baby isn't even born yet? They'll probably be worse when it is."

"Oh umm…they also told me about that, but I don't think it's really that important at the moment. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"Please Hermione, just tell me. Stop trying to keep these things bottled up," pleaded Minerva her rage growing with each new thing she found out about the Grangers.

"Well they said not to come home for any break at all. I wrote to them saying I have to come home for summer vacation. They replied saying that if I dare step foot in their house that they'd stop being my parents and put me in an orphanage. From what I am to understand my dad has already been looking into disowning me."

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me?" asked Minerva sounding hurt.

"There was no reason to get you involved. I could handle it myself," shrugged off Hermione.

"You can most certainly not handle this all on your own. For Merlin's sake, you're only a child. I'll be paying them a little visit later," said Minerva not trying to control her rage at this point.

Hermione's head turned sharply to look at Minerva. Fear was evident in the young Gryffindor's eyes. She looked like a deer looking into the eyes of it's predator as the predator slinks towards them ready to kill. "Please Minerva I'm begging you don't get involved. You'll just make it worse."

"Hermione, no one has a right to hit you. I just want to have a little conversation with them."

"I told you under confidence. You want me to trust than don't go and see my parents," Hermione yelled her with teary eyes as the young Gryffindor stood from her chair.

Minerva stood as well. "Hermione, if it really means that much to you I won't go see them," promised Minerva as she hugged her star student. Although she had promised to do nothing she hadn't meant it. Well not completely. She had promised not to go see them, but she had said it a little differently in her head, _I won't go see them…today._

* * *

**I hope you liked this thanks so much everyone for reviewing! I really appreciated all of them. They do encourage me to write. :)**

**-chailatteandmusic even though I haven't heard from you in awhile I would just like you to know that your request shall be granted in either chapter 12 or 13 depending on how far I get in 12.**


	12. CB: End of Day 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**So it hasn't been that long, but I felt the need to write. Just FYI my finals are coming up so I'll have less time to write, but I'll at least try to update once a week. Anyway I hope you like it!**

**BTW - CB is now my way of ****abbreviatin**g Christmas Break.

* * *

Hermione and Minerva had gone down to the kitchens after the color of the young Gryffindor's face finally returned to it's original color instead of the tear stained red it had been. It had been the older witch's idea to go down to the kitchens for some tea. Her protégé didn't have the will to protest after her emotional venting so she went along without complaint.

Hermione had never been to the kitchens before. She hadn't even known where they were located until Minerva took her down there. They were situated behind a portrait along the side of the Great Hall.

The portrait was of a plump looking witch with mounds of food surrounding her. When she asked Minerva the password, Minerva answered calmly stating, "Roasting Chestnuts."

The picture swung open easily like all the portraits in the castle. They were always so well kept and never creaking when they swung open. Inside the frame held a view of busy house elves running about getting things ready for no doubt a very delicious dinner. Hermione seemed stunned by the little elves which she had only seen once upon occasion cleaning the dorms.

Minerva smiled at the young Gryffindor taking her hand and guiding her around heaps of plates being floated through the air by house elves waiting to clean them.

The Transfiguration Professor made the tea herself not bothering the house elves with her trivial task. Hermione seemed to be lost in thought of her parents for the entirety of the tea session with Minerva, which was perfectly fine with her mentor. It seemed comforting in some aspects to just have someone else's company for once.

After they're quiet tea Hermione decided to head to bed early for she was far too tired to do anything else. This had been very agreeable with Minerva considering she was keen on talking with Rolanda about what she was going to do about the girl's parents. The older witch walked Hermione to her dorm's the girl immediately falling on her bed as soon as her knees hit the edge.

Minerva just smirked at the youth as she leaned against the door to the girls' dormitory. "So you're just going to sleep like that? On top of the covers, in the clothes you were wearing all day, and hanging half off the bed?"

"Ugh...yes, I was planning to do so. Do you have a problem with it?" asked Hermione half muffled for her face was buried in her pillow allowing little sound to escape its fluff.

"Hermione you'll be more sore and tired when you wake up than when you first went to bed. Now you don't have to change but at least take off your shoes and socks then climb under the covers."

"I don't want to," was Hermione's muffled response.

"Miss Granger, would you rather me make you or will you be cooperative and do it on your own?" asked Minerva in her sternest teacher voice.

Hermione lifted her head from her pillow just enough to look at her mentor, "You wouldn't dare."

"Is that a challenge?" asked Minerva striding into the room. With a flick of her wand Hermione lifted a couple inches off her bed.

The young Gryffindor had thought her mentor to be bluffing, but as soon as she started to be lifted off the bed she quickly changed her tone, "I'll do it myself…just put me done now!"

"Now was that so hard?" asked Minerva sitting herself on the bed next to her star pupil.

Hermione gave her a sleepy glare as she removed her sweater and tie leaving on her white polo. She also removed her skirt leaving on her shorts that were underneath. They were muggle shorts, but nobody ever saw them so it wasn't like she was really breaking the rules.

As she did so Minerva asked, "Those shorts really aren't regulation Miss Granger."

"Oh are you going to give me a detention?" inquired Hermione although she was just joking as was her mentor.

"We'll see," answered Minerva, a glint of mischief so rarely seem appearing in her eyes.

The younger witch's eyes were closed as she sat on her bed to remove her socks and shoes. The young Gryffindor couldn't help but shut her eyes lids; they already felt like sand bags to keep open.

As soon as her socks were off she collapsed back onto the bed effectively curling up into a ball in an attempt to keep herself warm. A content smile spread across her face at the prospect of finally being able to sleep, but it quickly disappeared at the sound of Minerva's voice, "Hermione you have to move so I can tuck you in under the covers."

Hermione was too tired to responded so instead she simply choose to ignore Minerva in hopes she would just let her sleep. Which unfortunately was not the case, "Hermione…sweetheart," Minerva said pushing a stray hair out of the sleeping girl's face as she tried to coax the girl into moving. "Sweetie, please just get up for a second so I can pull down the covers."

Minerva's plea was asked to deaf ears as Hermione continued to ignore her. The older witch finally relented getting her wand and using as spell to float Hermione off the bed.

After pulling down the covers and setting the young girl back down, Minerva pulled up the covers over the half-sleeping girl. Hermione looked so peaceful that Minerva felt compelled to lean in and give the girl a small kiss on her forehead before casting a spell around the youth's bed that would keep her warm all night.

Minerva walked to the door. It was only nine o'clock but the young Gryffindor had really worn herself out emotional and needed a good rest. Before walking away Minerva turned around in the doorway. As small smile played across Minerva's mouth as she watched the peacefully sleeping Gryffindor before she left leaving Hermione to get a well deserved nights sleep.

* * *

**Rolanda's Quarters **

After seeing Hermione to bed, Minerva had gone to visit Rolanda. The spiky haired witch had been more than pleased to see her friend and had invited her in. Now they were sitting in Madame Hooch's living room talking about the best way to go about things with the young witch's parents.

"Ro, I will not hex them!" said Minerva angrily at Rolanda's suggestion of giving the Grangers a nice hex to set them straight.

"Oh come on Minnie, you can't say that idea hasn't crossed your mind," argued Madame Hooch.

"Yes, the idea did cross my mind, but it won't solve anything. Although, it would help get out some of my anger towards those retched people. How can those people not appreciate what a wonderful girl Hermione is? I can't fathom why anyone wouldn't want her as a daughter."

"They are rather vial muggles aren't they?" mused Rolanda. "Min, what are you going to do if you refuse to hex them. Which I think won't be the case considering how temperamental we all know you get."

"I am not temperamental!" retorted an indignant McGonagall.

"Yes you are, but that's not important at the moment. What's your plan going to be?"

"Well that's why I'm here. I'm not sure exactly what I'm going to do," sighed Minerva rubbing her face with her hands in frustration as she leaned back in her chair. "On one hand if I convince them to let her stay with them she would probably end up getting abused all over again. On the other hand if I make things worse and they decided to give her up then she'd be stuck in an orphanage."

"Min, I can't help but think the latter seems like a much better option. After all wherever she ends up is better than with those people."

"How can you say that? She'd be stuck in some terrible muggle orphanage or in foster care," said Minerva through frustration and anger at her friend's lack of thought for the poor girl.

"Well she wouldn't be stuck in there if someone adopted her, right?" asked Rolanda a wicked grin spreading across her face.

"What are you getting at Ro?"

"I'm saying you could adopt her! It would be a perfect match. It's so obvious that you are getting at a mother/daughter relationship with her."

"I am not and I can't adopt her because she wouldn't want some old school teacher as her adopted parent. She would want someone young and fun."

"No she wouldn't. Have you seen the girl? Come on Min, we both know she'd prefer you over some young person who would always drag her out to do something when she's trying to read. Plus they couldn't challenge her mind like you could. Plus, I could be like the fun aunt. What child wouldn't want that? She'd have all she would ever need."

"I don't think your right, but I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I have an early morning tomorrow so as much as I'd love to continue to argue with you, I must be leaving."

"Why do you have an early morning? I thought you were supposed to relax on vacation."

"I am relaxing, but I'm planning to take Hermione out on a broom tomorrow morning before the winds pickup. I know she is an early riser so I plan to go surprise her in the morning."

"Well have fun. I can't for the life of me teach her how to fly on a broom, but maybe you'll have better luck."

* * *

**So the next chapter will have the Quidditch. Which should be….interesting? I think that word fits what I'm planning. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviews; I love reading them. They always encourage me to write. Well I'll try to write the next chapter soon.**

**Before I forget….chailatteandmusic: I didn't get as far a I planned so give me a little more time and you'll get your firecrackers. I have the perfect spot to put them in. I just have to get to that part first.**


	13. CB: Day 2, Flying

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

**The Next Morning**

Hermione woke up bleary eyed. It was later than she normally got up, but who really cares considering it was Christmas Break. The young witch groaned when she opened her eyes a little just to be met with the sun light streaming in through one of the windows.

"Look who finally decides to wake up," said Minerva. The bushy haired witch hadn't noticed the older witch until then. At hearing her mentor's voice Hermione sat bolt upright in bed suddenly snapping out of her sleepy daze.

Hermione couldn't help but notice her mentor's smirk. "What are you doing here, Minerva?"

The older witch was sitting on the bed next to the young Gryffindor's leaning against the headboard as she read a book. Hermione also couldn't help but noticing the two broomsticks propped against her bed. Minerva gave her a small smile before answering, "Well that's a fine way to great your professor."

"That's not what I meant," said Hermione rubbing the remainders of sleep out of her eyes. "I'm sorry good morning Professor McGonagall. What can I do for you this fine morning?" she asked as she tried to keep a realistic smile on her face.

"I think that was said with a sarcastic tone, but I'll accept that as a proper good morning for the moment. Now in regards to your question, I am here because I'm going to teach you how to fly on a broom and play Quidditch today and before you ask. No, I wasn't planning on sitting here reading a book. I thought you'd be up. Then I figured you wouldn't be sleeping for long so I used a spell to bring this book from my quarters."

"Why so early?" asked her protégé slinging her feet out from under the covers to pull on a fresh pair of socks from her drawer.

"The wind isn't going to be as bad in the morning so it would be the opportune time for us to go flying," she paused for a moment. "So can I take it that you're putting on socks in a start to getting dressed and coming down to the Quidditch Pitch with me?"

"I guess so…" sighed Hermione getting up from her bed. "What do you want me to wear for flying?"

"I suggested muggle jeans and a sweater," answered Minerva noticing the edge of a drawing book poking out from under her protégé's bed. Minerva got off the bed and picked up the book. Hermione didn't notice because she was changing on the other side of the bed where her dresser was. Plus the curtains were still drawn on that side so even with the distraction of getting dressed she still wouldn't notice her mentor looking through her very personal drawing notebook.

Finally the young Gryffindor came around from the other side of the bed stopping dead in tracks as she noticed her drawings in Minerva's hands. Hermione's mind was racing she was torn several different ways. Should she run and hide the notebook or just stand there motionless. She knew the second one was cowardly and by gosh she was a Gryffindor and Minerva was her Head of House. Finally she calmed herself, "Whatcha doing with my drawings?"

Minerva looked up a little surprised. "Hermione these are amazing! Why didn't you tell you could draw like this?" The older witch was holding up one of her protégé's picture which just so happen to be one of the one's she drew in color. It was of the staff table at Hogwarts during the start of term feast. It was depicted in amazing detail. Professor Dumbledore was laughing at something Professor Sprout had said to Snape who looked as if he was having a miserable time. Professor Quirrell was sitting next to Snape looking more nervous than ever, but what really surprised Minerva was the depiction of herself smiling at the joke her coworker had made.

"Yeah thanks, but does that mean that you're not forcing me to come down with you to the Quidditch Pitch?"

"If you won't come then I'll just call it a detention for wearing muggle shorts then you'll be forced to come."

Hermione gave huff before she answered saying, "Fine if you want to play that card, but its vacation. I don't have to wear school clothes. Well you're supposed to any time you're at school, but nobody even cares during break. Plus those muggle shorts just so happen to be extremely comfy."

"They may be but one way of another you'll be coming down to that Quidditch Pitch with me because I'm determined to teach you to like Quidditch."

"I doubt that's ever going to happen, but the sooner I get this over with the sooner I can get back to work on my Transfiguration essay you gave us over break."

"Oh please Miss Granger. We both know you probably are already done with it. You're just worried it isn't perfect which I'm sure it is."

"It is not perfect I haven't even added in the part of the laws that governing basic Transfiguration and the theories proposed to disprove them…" Hermione started to ramble, but Minerva cut her off.

"Listen Hermione, I'm sure your paper is wonderful. They always are so stop worrying and just have a little fun, alright?" After a small nod from the girl her mentor set off out of the dorms with her broomstick in hand quickly followed by a grumbling Hermione.

"Stop worrying she says. Have fun she says. Yeah right, I'm so going to have fun on a broom. That's no where near my idea of fun," said Hermione in a low enough voice as not to be heard by her mentor. Unfortunately her mentor's hearing was a good as her cat's form meaning so she heard every word which was probably why she had a huge smirk plastered across her face as her determination grew.

* * *

**Quidditch Pitch**  
"Minerva I can't do it! This is the twentieth time I've fallen off my broom and it's beginning to hurt. Although, I appreciate both yours and Rolanda's help, but I give up."

After about the tenth time of hearing Hermione shriek as she fell off her broom, but not from a very big height more like a couple of inches of the ground, Rolanda had decided to come help the Gryffindor duo, one of whom was failing quite miserably at flying on a broomstick.

"Oh come on Hermione I didn't think you to be the quitter type," said Minerva flying away in the opposite direction of the preteen.

Rolanda quickly caught on to what Minerva was doing and added, "I guess we were wrong though. The perfect Miss Granger does have her flaws."

Hermione watched as both witches flew off in the other direction leaving Hermione alone on the ground. "Well I'll show them," said the young girl before mounting her broom and flying in the two older witches' direction.

"Do you think she fell for it?" asked Rolanda before Hermione reached them.

Minerva looked behind her just as the young Gryffindor took off from the ground. Smiling she answered, "By the looks of things I think our little plan worked splendidly."

It took no time at all for the young Gryffindor to reach them unfortunately she passed them right by but quickly learned by error how to stop the broom and turn around so she could fly back. While Hermione's face was adorned with a scowl both Hogwart's professor wore matching proud grins across their faces.

"You see I'm not a quitter. I suppose you were both mistaken because I can fly contrary to what either of you think. I guess I showed you two."

"I guess you did Hermione and look flying isn't so bad, is it?" asked Rolanda.

"What a second…did you two say that just to get me to learn to fly?" Hermione asked eyes growing wide in realization.

"No…" answered Rolanda rather unconvincingly. "Why would we do something like that?"

"Oh gee that was very believable Ro. Sorry Hermione but we had to get you out of your fear of flying."

"It's not really the flying part it's more height part," admitted Hermione.

"You seemed to get over that fear quite quickly," commended Minerva.

"Ummm….I don't think I got over it," said Hermione feeling a bit dizzy as she looked down at the ground. "Can we call it quits for one day?"

"Huh…fine I guess we can go in for one day. Anyway the winds are starting to pick up. Anyone feel like ice cream?" asked Minerva.

"Nah I got to go down and see Hagrid, but I'll catch up with you two later," said Madame Hooch before she started her descent to the ground.

* * *

**Back on the Ground**

"See flying wasn't so bad," pointed out Minerva as she held the door open for her protégé.

"I beg to differ, but I know you wouldn't agree," replied Hermione.

As they walked down the halls of Hogwarts they out of no where hurried a crash resounding through the wide halls.

* * *

**Hope you all like it. I've procrastinated long enough on study so starting tomorrow I must try to do things although it seems I get less work done as my exams approach so good for y'all but not for me. So thanks for all the reviews. I loved them so much!**

**BTW-Don't worry I'll try to make the firecrackers spectacular (no promises though but I'll try my best) so in other words don't worry it won't just be a loud boom.**


	14. CB: Firecrackers

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**This chapter is dedicated to chailatteandmusic because well this is the chapter your firecrackers appear. I hope I didn't butcher the scene too badly. I don't feel like explaining things at the moment so here you go…**

* * *

"_**Speak when you are angry – and you'll make the best speech you'll ever regret." **_

–_**Dr. Lawrence J. Peter**_

For neither Hermione nor her mentor could do anything as the wizard firecrackers started shooting all over the place. Some popped up in the design of those pesky blue pixies. Said pixie firecrackers started to chase Hermione whilst Minerva started stunning some of the rockets that were heading directly towards her.

Hermione had dropped her wand when the first rocket had come at her. That's why she was forced to run from the fiery sparking rockets that came in the form of pixies. There were about a dozen chasing after her when she finally got to her wand. She stunned the ones she could get to in time, but they were already close upon her. The girl had pushed up her sleeves when she walked into the building and immediately regretted it as the two pixie rockets she hadn't gotten to in time hit her wand arm causing her arm to suddenly be painted with crimson blood across her pale cream colored skin.

Hermione hissed in pain, but didn't have time to do anything about it. There were still a lot of rockets so she pulled down her sleeves and started fighting against the rockets. She wanted to run over to Minerva and help the older witch, but knew better than to do just that because of all the sparking rockets that lay askew on the floor. So she started throwing stunning curses at the rockets in question.

Her mentor was doing quite well. A couple of rockets had gotten close to her but none coming close enough to even singe her long robes. Between the two Gryffindors they hit most of the devilish rockets. When there were only a dozen left their ears finally heard a sound coming from above just above the chandelier. Both witches looked up seeing a very joyous looking poltergeist. Although Hermione was quite some distance away from her professor she could've sworn she heard Minerva hiss, "Peeves!"

Before the younger witch realized what her mentor was doing the older witch stunned all the rockets left in a couple flicks of her rosewood wand. Then turning her anger towards the source being the Hogwart's poltergeist she suddenly threw a hex at Peeves which he just barely dodged. The Transfiguration's professor was about to send another spell hurtling at the sneaky demon, but her student grabbed her arm. "Minerva please don't…"

"I'm just giving him a taste of his own medicine," growled Minerva through gritted teeth.

Peeves began to laugh as he dodged another curse. "Oh look likes we got 'em upset we's did. Can't take a joke them? Crockpot appears to be letting off a little steam at wee little jokes by Peeves. Tell me what's got your knickers in a twist kitty cat?"

"Peeves!" warned Hermione stopping Minerva from sending another spell, by doing this she allowed the poltergeist enough time to get away.

"Hermione, why did you do that? He's a menace and could have killed us with that little stunt," Minerva yelled obviously still seething with anger at Peeves's childish comments.

"Two wrongs don't make a right. Plus it's his nature to do these things. Although, it was wrong Minerva you shouldn't try to _maim_ him for it. We're both fine for the most part so why don't you just let it go?"

Anger still shone in the older witch's eyes like the suns of far away galaxy shining through our cool calm night. "Hermione you just don't get it, do you? Now excuse me Hermione I have work to do," Minerva said before storming off oblivious to the injury adorning her student's arm.

The younger witch now standing alone sighed. Now that she was alone she lifted up the sleeve that was now decorated with little crimson splotches from where the blood had soaked through. It didn't look any better than it had the first time she saw it. The wound ran up from her wrist to just below her elbow. Hermione knew better than to wait to get the gash treated so she immediately headed up to the hospital wing.

**Five Minutes later in the Hospital Wing…**

Hermione had pushed her sleeve back down after a couple of the resident ghost had started looking at her strangely. There was no one else in the Hospital Wing when Hermione entered not even Madam Pomfrey, but she figured that was only because the medi-witch was probably in her office. The young Gryffindor had considered going to ask her professor for the ingredients to make the wound-cleaning potion she'd been taught to make, but didn't want to bother the older witch. Plus she had promised her mentor that the next time she got hurt she'd go see Madam Pomfrey.

The young student walked in calling out, "Umm….Madam Pomfrey can you come fix my cut?"

The medi-witch quickly hustled out of her offices instructing the young girl to sit on one of the unoccupied beds. "Now Miss Granger, what seems to be the problem today?"

Hermione rolled up her sleeve to let the medi-witch see the gash that was still bleeding causing a red smear of blood to cover almost the intertie of the young girl's forearm. The older witch didn't even flinch instead she walked off over the cabinet and drew out the purple liquid Hermione recognized a wound cleaning potion. The older witch muttered a spell to clean the blood from the girls arm before putting the potion upon a cotton swab.

"This may sting a little…" with that the witch put the cotton swab of purple liquid against the girl's cut. It immediately started to smoke a little before it got better and started to close up. Unfortunately this was more serious than her previous cuts so it didn't heal all the way. "Miss Granger may I ask how you got this nasty cut?"

"Oh….you know, just one of Peeves's jokes."

"Sadly I do know. Miss Granger, I'd like you to refrain from playing any rough sports while…" The older witch was cut off by a tapping on the window.

Hermione recognized the owl tapping against the window pane of the Hospital Wing. It was Hedwig, Harry's owl. She turned back to Madam Pomfrey, "May I go see, what she wants?"

"Of course dear, but hurry I need to explain some things to you so you can be on your way."

Hermione quickly got up to open the window and take the letter from the owl. Hermione petted the bird quickly before closing the window and watching Hedwig fly off to the Owlry where she'd wait for Hermione's letter in response to the boys.

Hermione didn't bother to open the letter but instead set it beside her as she resumed her spot on the bed she'd occupied previously.

"Now that that's taken care of, how about we resume our previous discussion?" Without waiting for Hermione's response she continued. "This won't finish healing today so I don't want you to overexert yourself and reopen the wound. I'll want to see you back here tomorrow so I can reapply the potion so the wound will close up, okay?"

"That's fine with me Madam Pomfrey. I was only planning on going to the library and catching up on the reading. Thanks so much for healing my cut."

"Of course Miss Granger," replied Madam Pomfrey before heading back to her office.

**Library**

Hermione waited to open the letter from her friends until she was safely holed up in one of the little library nook. It was nice since no one was in there except for Madam Pince, the librarian. Since the blood from the young Gryffindor's gash had bleed through her jacket she had opted to head up to her dorm and change into something more comfortable for relaxing in the library.

Right now she was sitting in her favorite little nook in the back of the library over looking the ground from a big window. Hermione was looking at the envelope in her hands. She recognized the scratching hand writing as Harry's. She sighed and opened the letter.

_Hermione,_

_Hey Ron and I are having an awesome time at the burrow. You should've come with us. I'm going to keep this short because we're all just about to go and play Quidditch outside. We're looking forward to knowing what you found out about the stone. Send us a letter as soon as you find things. We'll try to write soon, but Mrs. Weasley is keeping us busy. Ron says 'hey'. Fred and George would like you to ask Peeves 'If he liked his present from them?' whatever that means. Well talk to you later._

_Talk to you later,_

_-Harry_

Hermione sighed now knowing where exactly Peeves got his firecrackers from. She made a mental note to have a word with the poltergeist about it later. For now she went to search the library for a book that might help her and the boys find out something about the stone.

"_**If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together. There is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think, but the most important thing is, even if we're apart…I'll always be with you."**_

_**-Winnie the Poo**__**h**_

* * *

**Enough detail for you? **

**I hoped you liked it. By the way I added the quotes because I was bored so if you like it I'll continue to do so, but if not then I'll stop. **

**Review if you liked it and feel like saying that you did or if you don't and have suggestions. **


	15. CB: The Letters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**I suppose in the last chapter that I should've mentioned there was a reason for Minerva's anger, but at this point I don't really care.**

* * *

"_**Many of us crucify ourselves between two thieves – regret for the past and fear of the future."**_

_**-Fulton Oursler**_

**Professor McGonagall's Study**

Minerva was pacing her study knowing that she screwed up today. The older witch hadn't meant to over react to one of childish Peeve's little pranks like that. What made it all the worse was the fact she had then displaced her anger out onto her protégé. She wasn't really made at either of them.

That morning she had received a letter from the Ministry of Magic and another one from her mother. Neither of which had put her in the happiest of moods. She knew she should've just told the girl what was really going on but couldn't bring herself to do it.

Minerva sat back down at her desk. The two letters lay in front of her. Both slightly crumpled when the Transfiguration's professor gripped them a little too forcefully after reading their contents. After taking a deep breath she rubbed her hands over her face trying to help herself relax. After pausing a moment she picked up the letters and began to reread them.

_Miss Minerva Athena McGonagall,_

_The Ministry of Magic has reviewed the case you presented to it regarding permanently removing Miss Hermione Jean Granger from her place of residence with her parents under the grounds of abuse. We regret to inform you that we cannot just grant your request with a further investigation on this matter. After sufficient evidence as been collected, the trial will proceed as planned on March 3__rd__ at the Ministry of Magic. We shall appear tomorrow afternoon for our first questioning of Miss Hermione Jean Granger. We will travel by floo to your office. Please have the girl ready by noon waiting for us in your office. _

_Hoping you are well,_

_Jutus Pillwickle,_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

Though that wasn't anything compared to the next letter she got from her mother. It's not that she didn't like her mother it's just sometimes the eldest McGonagall could be rather overbearing. Although, the woman meant her best sometimes things that shouldn't be said just slip out, which was probably what worried Minerva the most. Meaning that she had no control of what her mother might say to Hermione.

_Dear Minnie,_

_I never hear from you anymore. Since you suborning refused to come home this Christmas. I must come to you, and perhaps meet this child that you were talking about in your last letter. I shall be there tomorrow, but no I won't tell you when because I know you'll find someway to stop me. _

_Love,_

_Your Mother_

The older witch knew Hermione would be upset about her telling the ministry about her student's little problem with her parents. It had been told to her in confidence and Professor McGonagall feared that the star pupil would see it as a sign of betrayal. She had written the ministry in hope of just having to answer a few questions and then set out to trail. She most definitely hadn't expected them to want to come and question Hermione. To add on to all that her mother was coming and she had made the horrible mistake of telling her mother that she was thinking of adopting Hermione. Minerva had a real fear that her mother might just let that little secret slip. It was unfair to have her protégé find out her plans that way.

Minerva closed her eyes once again and began to ponder her options. One option was that she just come clean to Hermione and tell the girl the truth about everything. Well almost everything. She probably wouldn't spring the whole bomb of she wanted to adopt her so that would just have to wait for another time. The second option would be to just let things play out the way they may, but that would be the cowardly way out. Which is not in the true Gryffindor style. Plus just letting things take there course could get messy.

Professor McGonagall had made up her mind. She was no coward so of course she chose option number one. Her next step was to find Hermione. Quickly stuffing the letters into her robes she stood up pondering where Hermione might be at this time of night. She figured the girl was probably at the library considering that was her usual safe haven. Hide behind books when things got to far out of hand seemed to be the young Gryffindor's style.

**In the Library**

Hermione sighed. She'd been sitting in the library for quite some time now. It was starting to get dark outside. She knew that soon the library would be closing. The young witch had found one book that she thought might help her in her quest to find out what this infamous stone. She'd already gone through at least a quarter of the library by now finding almost nothing. Hermione sighed to herself and used her wand to put back the books she had taken off the shelf. She wanted desperately wanted to go talk to her professor, but knew she needed her space at the moment and the young witch could respect that.

Hermione walked over to Madame Pince. "Can I check out this book please?"

The librarian looked over the top of her spectacles. "Of course Miss Granger…just make sure to return it to the library when your done with it."

"Don't I always?" asked Hermione as she stuffed the book in the bag she had brought down with her. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice night Madame Pince."

"You as well Miss Granger," replied Madame Pince not bothering to look up from her book.

**Professor McGonagall**

Minerva had set a brisk pace while hurrying to the library wanting to get what she had to say over with. Unfortunately fate had a different plan because right as she rounded one of the corners she stumbled into Madame Pomfrey who seemed in no hurry to let her leave without first a nice long conversation.

"Oh hello Minerva, did you speak to Miss Granger today?" asked a rather jovial medi-witch.

"Yes…why do you ask Poppy?"

"Oh well you know apparently Miss Granger was on the wrong side of one of Peeve's pranks and her arm was rather badly burned thanks to our little poltergeist."

Minerva's heart clenched at the thought of how she had yelled at Hermione when the girl had been badly hurt. She must have really upset her if she hadn't told Professor McGonagall about this. "Uh…umm is she going to be ok?"

"Of course she will be dear. She'll have to come see me tomorrow to let me finish healing it, but that's about it."

"Do you know if she went to the library by any chance," Minerva asked swallowing a lump that had formed in throat.

"Yes, I think she said something about going to read some books in the library."

"Alright Poppy thanks; I think I'm going to go check on her. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

After saying goodbye to Madame Pomfrey it didn't take very long to get to the library. As soon as she entered she spotted Madame Pince. The Transfiguration's professor quickly made her way over to the librarian. "Irma is Hermione here?"

"No Minerva I think she left just a few minutes ago. I suppose you'd be able to find her up in the Gryffindor chambers if you really wanted to find…"

Minerva didn't hear the rest of what Madame Pince was going to say because she was already rushing out of the library to go find Hermione as she yelled "thanks" over her shoulder before disappearing in a sprint.

"_**Man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask, and he will tell you the truth."**_

_**-Oscar Wilde**_


	16. CB: Invitation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"_**Good art is not what it looks like, but what it does to us." – Roy Adzak**_

* * *

Hermione entered her dorm as she muttered a spell to light the previously dark room. Then with a slight flick of her wand she transfigured her grimy flying clothes into a clean pair of crimson flannel sleeping pants and long-sleeve gray shirt which bore the Gryffindor crest in the middle. She was much too tired tonight to go through the whole process of changing her clothes without magical assistance. Plus her arm was still a little stiff from where her cut had been so she really didn't want to irritate the skin by having change the muggle way.

Carefully she set down her full book bag. She hadn't had much luck finding the book about Nicholas Flamel, but she had a feeling she was getting closer to finding it. Hermione shook her head at her own failure, but stowed the bag in her side table. She had to pull out her drawing book in order to fit the bag. Before heading to bathroom to brush her teeth she opened the drawing pad to what she'd be working on the other day. It wasn't complete yet, but it looked almost exactly like the stern Professor McGonagall casting some sort of spell for her first year Transfiguration class. The young Gryffindor had planned on adding the last bit of shading to it tonight, but sadly she probably wouldn't get around to it.

With a sigh Hermione tossed the open drawing pan onto her bed and went to finish her nightly routine. Coincidentally a few moments after she had walked out of the room, her professor entered looking around with sad worried eyes. "Hermione…Hermione?" Minerva called, but there was no reply. Apparently some of the girls didn't like to hear one another singing in the bathroom so they put a charm on the room so no one could hear what was happening in either room.

Minerva looked around sadly realizing Hermione was indeed not there. She was about to leave when something caught her eye. Realizing that whatever had drawn her attention was on Hermione's bed, she swiftly moved over to where the object lay to get a closer look. It was Hermione's sketch pad sitting open.

The deputy headmistress gasped at the sketched out version of herself. It was drawn with such exquisite attention to detail. Minerva lifted her hand to trace the slight wrinkles across her brow as the drawn out version of her self uttered an incantation or at least that is what she imagined herself to be doing. It was truly a beautiful drawing capturing the stern air that Professor McGonagall succeeded in maintaining within her classroom. Though, she appeared rather strict in the picture it almost looked as though her eyes contained that rare twinkle of glee.

Minerva felt her chest constrict with emotion at the care her young protégé had put into drawing her mentor. The older witch was touched at the obvious love and respect the artist had felt towards her subject. The normally stern Head of Gryffindor felt tears begin to well up in her eyes at the thoughtfulness of her pupil.

The elder Gryffindor was brought out her thoughts by a small soft click of the bathroom door opening. Minerva spun on her heels and rushed over to Hermione who hadn't even made it far enough through the door to notice anyone else in the room. So she was taken by surprise when a pair of strong arms pulled her into a tight embrace. The young witch was surprised at first but after a few moments she realized it was her professor and began to relax again. "Ummm…professor as much as I'm enjoying this hug you're kind of suffocating me," Hermione said albeit muffled since her face was currently being held against the elder witch's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my dear," Minerva said releasing her protégé and holding her at arms length. "I…I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I've just been stressed as of late. Hermione, I am so so–"

Minerva was cut off by the young Gryffindor catching her by surprise when by pulling her into a tight embrace. "Professor, it's quite all right. It's already been forgotten. So don't worry about it."

"Hermione, you and I both know both know that I don't disserve your forgiveness. I was incredibly mean to you when you were nothing but kind to me. I'm incredibly sorry –"

"Minerva – " Hermione cut her off only to have McGonagall in turn cut her off.

"Are you going to continue to interrupt me?" McGonagall said in a tone that immediately went from apologetic to exasperated.

"Are you going to accept that I forgave you and move on?" Hermione said raising her chin slightly in defiance.

"No I won't, because I did nothing to deserve your forgiveness." The elder witch's face now resembled the stern unwavering adult that Hermione had come to know in a classroom setting.

"Well then, I suppose I will continue to interrupt you until you give up on your stubborn ways and accept the fact that I have indeed forgiven you. Now will you please just accept my forgiveness so we can move on?"

Suddenly her mentor burst out into peels of uncontrollable laughter. When she finally calmed down enough she was able to say, "Well Ms. Granger it appears you and I are quite similar indeed."

"Excuse me professor, but I'm not quite sure I'm following you."

"Oh my dear, you just reminded me of how I was as a child and probably am now. You know most students wouldn't have the guts to go against me like that?"

"Oh I know, but you see professor, I'm not most students. So you see I have nothing to worry about. I also happen to know that you won't punish me. As you can see I have nothing to fret over doing so."

"Well Ms. Granger I suppose if you're that determined on the subject then I will let it slid momentarily. Though, my stance still remains firm. I shall allow you to have this minor victory. Although, I will ask that you come play Quidditch with me tomorrow as compensation being so agreeable." Minerva managed to keep at stern façade though her eyes showed their rare twinkle of mischief. Hermione could barely contain her laughter knowing her professor was only joking.

"Sadly professor, I will not be able to join you for Quidditch. Madam Pomfrey has ordered me to stay away from any serious sports for the rest of break." Poppy had only meant a couple days, but Hermione didn't believe her mentor needed to know that.

"How could I have forgotten? Let me see your arm," Minerva demanded.

"Really Min, it is fine. You don't need to look at it," Hermione said withdrawing a few steps from her professor and holding her arm to her chest in protection.

"I was not asking you, Hermione. Now let me see your arm!" Minerva said with a slight growl whilst holding out her arm expectantly towards her young protégé.

Sighing the bushy haired witch did as she was told. The cut didn't look near as bad now. In fact it was just a small sliver barely worth the width of a paper cut.

"I'm deeply – " Minerva began.

"So help me Minerva if the next words out of your mouth are an apology you better save it. We've been over this. It's not your fault. It was Peeve's. So if you don't mind I'd like my arm back. It's getting late and I'm tired."

"I'm still sorry, but I suppose we can always discuss that at another time. Now off to bed with you," Minerva said whilst turning around the younger witch and giving her a light push in the direction of her bed. "Oh and by the way you draw very beautifully."

Hermione froze mid step, "You saw my sketch book?" She flinched slightly not entirely comfortable with anyone seeing her drawings.

"Yes, I was quite flattered by the way. When did you start drawing me?" Minerva asked smirking at the obvious discomfort of her young charge.

"Oh…you saw the one I drew of you?" Hermione's cheeks took on a nice rosy tint in her own embarrassment.

"Yes, I did and it's nothing for you to be shy about. I thought it was amazing. You are quite the artist."

"You weren't meant to see that," Hermione muttered looking at her bare feet unwilling to look at her professor.

"Oh come on Hermione, it was brilliant. Though, I'd really love to see more sometime. Now seeing as I doubt your cheeks can get any redder than they are at this moment. I think it would be a wise idea for you to head off to bed. Then when you wake you can show me more of your drawings."

"I don't think so, but your right I'm already too tired to worry about it," Hermione said whilst trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Well then off to be with you little one," Minerva said ushering the young girl to the bed. After Hermione climbed under the covers she made sure to tuck her in and give her a light kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Minerva."

With that McGonagall flicked her wand and the room was plunged into darkness leaving Hermione to her pleasant dreams. It also left their much needed discussion for another day.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Hermione was woken up by her alarm from what started out as one of more pleasant dreams. In her dream she had been surrounded by a pile of books. The whole library was empty with the exception of the young Gryffindor. Hermione smiled happily as the gentle rhythm of pages turning surrounded her like a comfortable embrace. Suddenly the spell that seemed to be surrounding her broke as Harry came running around the corner yelling, "I found the book! I found the book with the answer. It's in the–" Then right as Harry was about to tell her where to find the book her wand alarm went off.

The young witch sighed, stretching as she did so hoping to loosen up some of her muscles. It was one of those mornings when she woke up with the feeling as though she'd only been asleep for a few minutes. Unfortunately, Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep so instead she went to grab her wand, which was still buzzing, from the side table. If she wasn't going to get anymore sleep she might as well practice some spells. As her hand closed around her wand it also grasped a note lying atop it. There was only one person who would bother leaving a note on top of her wand…Minerva. Quickly she unfolded the paper and scanned the tiny parchment.

_Hermione,_

_I hope you had pleasant dreams. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to come by my office after reading my note. I have a few things that I need to discuss with you._

_-Minerva_

With a mixture of excitement, worry, and confusion Hermione quickly jumped up changing into her muggle jeans and a nice sweater. She practically ran down the stairs, and reaching the portrait she set out in a sprint. To say she was eager to hear whatever her professor wanted to say was an understatement. A million things started running through Hermione's mind, _'What if something happened to Ron or Harry? No, someone would've woken me if that happened. Did I do something wrong? No, at least not recently because the boys have been away. Perhaps she just wants to have breakfast and talk about school?' _

Eventually she made it to her professor's door. Like a good student she knocked and waited for her professor to say 'come in' before scurrying through the door. "Hello Minerva, you said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did, but have a seat on the couch first my dear. Would like some tea?" Minerva asked standing up from behind her desk as she made her way over to the couch to sit next to her protégé.

"Not this morning, but thank you anyway." Hermione wasn't really in the mood for tea. She was too excited to hear whatever Professor McGonagall had to tell her.

Minerva knew the girl well enough to know that she wanted information. Her curiosity often extended beyond the realm of books. "Hermione, I have something to tell you that I'm not sure you're going to like," pausing she looked up at her protégé. Seeing nothing but caring worried eyes she continued, "I thought I would see what I could do about your situation with your parents. I'm aware that it was told to me in confidence, but I thought I should check. My dear, I really can't bear to see you suffer like that under their care. So I wrote the ministry about it."

Hermione looked rather hurt, but the rational side of her, which was most of her, understood why Minerva did what she did. "What did they say?"

"They want to have an interview with you, but you only have to if you want to. I won't force you to," Minerva said sadness lacing her usually stern voice.

"Can I think about it?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Of course you can, darling."

After a few moments of silence, Hermione broke the awkward tension that had formed around them by saying, "Is that all you had to tell me?"

"Actually, I was also going to invite you to come Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade with me." Minerva had already gotten approval from Albus to take Hermione out to Hogsmeade during the winter break. She had just been waiting for the right time and now seemed as good as any.

"That sounds –" Hermione began only to be cut off by the sound of someone coming through the floo. The fireplace in the corner burned green as a lean elderly woman of relatively tall height stepped out of the fireplace. The woman in question bore a striking resemblance to Professor McGonagall. Though, she was probably several years older than her professor.

"Minnie, did I hear something about shopping?" the woman who had stepped out the floo only moments ago asked. Her emerald green eyes twinkled with joy and hidden mischief. "Oh and who is this pretty young lass?"

"Mother this is Hermione Granger," Minerva said although her pleasant tone now sounded forced. "Hermione this is my mother, Metis McGonagall."

* * *

"_**What is uttered form the heart alone, will win the hearts of others to your own."**_

_**-Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**_

**Sorry it's been so long!**


	17. CB: Visitor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"_**Parents were invented to make children happy by giving them something to ignore."**_ –_**Ogden Nash**_

"_Minnie, did I hear something about shopping?" the woman who had stepped out the floo only moments ago asked. Her emerald green eyes twinkled with joy and hidden mischief. "Oh and who is this pretty young lass?"_

"_Mother this is Hermione Granger," Minerva said although her pleasant tone now sounded forced. "Hermione this is my mother, Metis McGonagall."_

* * *

Hermione was in a state of shock. The last thing in the world she expected from Christmas break to meet her professor's mother. The resemblance between the two witches was remarkable. Minerva looked exactly like her mother, but about thirty years younger. Physically they looked the same, but something told Hermione that Metis was probably more footloose and fancy-free than her daughter.

The elder witch wore dark violet robes that had shimmery images enchanted into the cloth. Every time she moved it looked like a scene from The Lion King was somehow being projected onto her clothes. On her feet she wore a dark set of leather boots that probably came up to her knee. Hermione couldn't tell because her robes were so long. Though, this didn't hide all of the multicolored ribbons fastened onto the old woman's footwear. Somewhere near her right ankle she had a dark red ladybug ribbon then just an inch south of that she had an electric green ribbon with enchanted storm clouds on it. There where many more, but Hermione didn't have a chance to see them. It would be rude for her to stare at the elder witch's feet.

Metis had a pair of glasses with lenses that were each about the size of a sickle (a quarter or the one euro coin). They sat right on the bridge of her nose. Her hair was done up in a tight bun just like her mentors; though hers was all gray now. Metis truly was an odd spectacle to behold.

The elder witch smiled at the young girl sitting next to her daughter. She'd heard a lot about this girl from Minerva. She was very curious to see if she was just as brilliant as her daughter described this young Gryffindor to be. "Well," said Metis stepping towards Hermione. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my dear. I have heard nothing but good things about you from my daughter. It is so nice to able to finally put a name with a face. Now stand-up so I can get a proper look at you."

Hermione was struck speechless as she struggled to get her feet as quickly as possible. She stood up straight and tall knowing the older witch was judging her. It was strange having someone she didn't even know ordering her about.

"Mother please, you are a guest here. Hermione, you can sit back down. I apologize for my mother," said Minerva whilst glaring at her mother.

Metis's smile broadened as she replied simply, "To be a guest, one must first be invited. I don't remember receiving any formal or informal invitation from you. Nor do I remember any indication from you that I was wanted here. So we can only conclude that I'm not your guest. And there is no need to apologize for me just because I want to get a good look at the young lass that I've heard so much about in your letters."

Hermione was surprised her mentor had wrote about her to Metis. Though not as surprised as when she saw her professor blush in embarrassment at her mother's words. This finally broke the young Gryffindor of her momentary lack of speech. "Uhhh…I don't mind, professor." Hermione had decided that it would be best to stick to formalities while Metis was there. "It is a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

Metis smiled as she shook the younger witch's offered hand. "No, no the pleasure is all mine. Now turn for me."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked confused.

"I want you to turn around in a circle, darling. I've heard so much about you and just want to see if that's true. Now please turn around. Don't worry I do this with everyone."

Hermione smirked deciding to play along as she started to turn in a slow circle. "Well normally I'd say you have to buy me dinner first, but since you're my professor's mother."

Metis had a strong bellowing laugh that almost hide Minerva's audible groan. "Minnie, you didn't tell me she had a sense of humor too. My dear, I think you and I are going to have lots of fun."

"Hermione, don't encourage her, or she'll never leave." Minerva groaned rubbing her temples as if to try to stop the inevitable headache to come.

"Oh please Minnie, you know I'm never going to leave now that I've met this lovely young witch. Now Hermione," Metis said pulling the young girl back down onto the couch with her. Minerva was forced to move to the chair next to the couch least she be squished by her own mother. "Tell me where you plan to go shopping? Oh we could apparate t–"

"Mother! I've only got permission to take her into Hogsmeade. Even that is without parental consent. You are welcome to stay here until we get back. Or better yet you can go shopping wherever. I hear they just opened an entire new area for the wizards and witches in Paris. We wouldn't want you to miss out after all." There was an almost hopeful air in Minerva's word. Unfortunately, she knew her mother would never settle with being left behind, especially after having met Hermione.

Minerva's mother knew that her daughter was looking into removing Hermione from her parents. She wasn't given any specifics, but she knew it had to be bad considering the fury with which her daughter had written her. She also knew that her daughter would offer to take care of this student. Though, she doubted that the young Gryffindor knew of any such offer. Of course as a future grandmother, it was her duty…nah, her right to get to know this little witch.

"Now why would I do a thing like that when I could go shopping with you and Hermione? How else will I get to know what she likes? I can't possibly hope to get her a Christmas present without knowing what she likes."

The young Gryffindor entire face seemed to turn red with embarrassment. "Oh no, that's far too generous of you…err…Mrs. McGonagall."

"Don't be silly, and call me, Gran. All the young people do. Now Minnie, tell me where is Rolanda? She must be coming to. I won't accept anything less."

"Mother, please. Rolanda is busy, but if you must know she is up in her cambers probably still asleep." Minerva scowled deepened already knowing that her mother was going to invite Rolanda to come. She really didn't want anyone else encroaching on her time with Hermione.

"Well then, I'll just have to wake her up. It's far too late in the day for her to be sleeping. Hermione, make sure that she waits for me. In fact Minnie, why don't you go get her one of your scarves so she doesn't freeze while we're shopping?" Metis patted Hermione's hand before standing and promptly exiting the transfiguration professor's office.

Rolanda had been like a second daughter to Metis. In fact, Metis had always called Rolanda her favorite daughter while Minerva was growing up. The transfiguration professor knew she was only joking, but that didn't make her like it any more.

"I'm so sorry about her Hermione. If I didn't already know that she would find us, I would suggest we leave now." Minerva looked thoroughly embarrassed about the whole affair.

"Don't worry about it Minerva. I have to say that did come as a major surprise to me, but not a bad one. Though, your mother really doesn't have to buy me a present. That is far too generous of her."

"Oh Hermione, you don't understand. Once my mother has an idea in her head she will never let it go. So you are stuck with a present from her whether you wish one or not."

"But whatever am I to get her?" Hermione asked clearly concerned.

Minerva smiled at her student's worry. "That's not necessary. You really don't have to get her anything. Actually in all honesty she'd probably just love a hug from you. Now let's see about getting you a scarf shall we?"

"_**Procrastination is, hands down, our favorite form of self-sabotage." -Alyce P. Cornyn-Selby**_


	18. CB: Shopping

**Warning****: I own nothing. J.K Rowling owns everything. Though, Metis is a original character of my own.**

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while. This chapter is dedicated to everyone I left hanging when I was going through my phase of depression. I'll try to update sooner than I have in the past.**

* * *

**Rolanda Hooch's Bedroom**

"Rolanda Hooch, get your lazy arse out of bed before I hex you out of your bed!" hollered Metis as she pulled open the heavy grey blinds meant to block out any glint of sunlight. She knew Rolanda, out of all her kids, always had a tendency to sleep past noon. Although, Rolanda was never actually her child, she always considered her part of the family.

Rolanda spent almost all her vacation time at Metis's house. Minerva and Ro had always been close at Hogwarts. They were mischief causers. The older witch could remember being called to Hogwarts so many times along with Acerbus and Malis, Rolanda's parents. They were very strict traditionalists. They believed they were better than everyone else because they were pure blood.

Malis and Acerbus were descendants of deep magical heritage. Acerbus, Rolanda's father, had been a descendant of the original founder of Durmstrang Institute. Both Rolanda's grandfather and father had been Highmasters of Drumstrang Institute before Igor Karkaroff took on the role, who was a long of relative of hers. Acerbus had not followed the Dark Lord only because he thought he was better than the young wizard. Malis was a descendant of Helena Ravenclaw.

When the Ro's parents had found out about her lesbian tendencies during her time at Hogwarts, they had threatened to take her out of Hogwarts if she didn't change her ways. In the end, they had disowned their only child.

Rolanda had loved her parents, but she had always had a special connection with Metis. When her parents had disowned her, she had nowhere to go. Metis had been kind to her when she had been left all alone. She had let the young spiky haired witch join their home. Right around that time Ro had turned her hair silver. She was fifteen, almost sixteen, when she moved in. While staying there Minerva and she had almost blown up Metis's home.

Metis didn't mind Ro's sexuality. In fact, she had all but scandalized the girls when she happened to mention her brief escapade with another witch during her time at Hogwarts. Metis's relationship with Albania Jorkins, the mother of Emmeline Vance and wife of Broderick Vance, had been a sort affair, only lasting a couple of months.

Minerva's mother had been aware of her daughter's relationship with Miss Hooch. They, like Metis, had had a small relationship while at Hogwarts. It had ended on mutual terms. They had never been better friends than they had after that. They were as thick as thieves even when they had left Metis's home to go off to university.

Rolanda had played Quidditch for her school and Minerva studied anything she could. In the end she had studied transfigurations while Rolanda had gone off to play for the Holy Head Harpies. Somehow they had both ended up working at Hogwarts, but that was a story for another time.

"Five more minutes!" hissed Rolanda pulling the covers over her head. She groaned as she rocked back and forth trying to show her displeasure.

"That is no way to talk to your second mother. I do not take orders from you missy," teased the older witch knowing that would Ro up in a flash.

Lifting her head out of the covers, "M, is that you? What are you doing here! You didn't even give your own half daughter a warning?" Jumping up, barely wearing anything but her undergarments a loose fitting T-shirt, she wrapped the older woman in a warm embrace. "Do you have any idea how long it's been since you've paid us a visit?"

"Well perhaps if I was ever greeted by you when you are fully clothed I might be more inclined to return with a greater frequency."

"Haha, like you haven't seen this before when I used to live with you." Laughing the Quidditch Coach darted over to her closet to grab some clothes for the day.

"You cheeky little witch! Grab some clothes for shopping. We're going out with Minnie and Hermione today." The older witch went to sit down on one of the spikey haired witch's chairs. She couldn't help the smirk reaching her lips when she saw the PlayWizard sitting in a messed up stack. Moving them she sat down. It was very much like Rolanda to have no shame about leaving anything out for everyone to see.

"How's everything going with the two of them? Did you get my letter about Minnie adopting our young little know-it-all?" Rolanda said throwing her bed shirt on the already dirtied floor. Everywhere you'd step there was Quidditch gear and clothes, but that was Ro's style, very messy.

"I don't think they've made any progress yet. What was wrong with the girl's parents? Minnie was always so vague in her letters." She was fishing for information knowing that she wouldn't get it out of her daughter.

"M, I don't think I should be the one telling you this. You know I'd do anything for you, but I don't feel it's my place to give away the girl's secrets."

"I just don't want to say anything that could upset the girl."

"All I can say is that her parents were very unkind in the abusive sort of way. I can't tell you what type of abuse, so don't ask. That is all I'm going to give away."

Metis knew not to push so she left it at that. A plan was already forming in her head. "What do you say to helping me move things along with Minerva adopting the girl?"

* * *

**Shopping**

"So Hermione, what are the kids into these days? I'm never quite sure what they like. What's the fad now? Dragon scale nail polish? Garphon hide dresses? Fwooper feather quills?"

Hermione giggled at the silly idea of Garphon hide dresses. Why that would be the equivalent of wearing rhinoceros hide dress. It would be absolutely ridiculous. "I…no…Mrs. Mc… I mean Gran, I'm not really good at liking the in thing. I normally just prefer a good book, but you really don't have to—"

"Miss Granger, you sound like a Gryffin with a broken wing. Always going on about the same thing. Please save your humble nature for someone whose ears can't hear as well as mine for I surely won't give in. I have set my mind to getting you a present and a present you shall get. Now what is the one thing your heart desires?"

"Really, the only thing I really enjoy is books," Hermione insisted blushing at the old witch's insistence.

"I hear from Minerva that the girl also likes to paint," Rolanda said

"Yes, mother she is quite good. I have seen some of her work. They are amazing. You should ask Hermione if you could see—" The transfiguration's professor couldn't finish her sentence. Rolanda had grabbed her best friends cap forcing Minerva to chase her down the snow covered street.

"You paint? Well then I absolutely insist you show me sometime."

"I'm afraid I'm not as good as Minerva claims me to be. I actually have a lot of art supplies from my parents so ummm…would it be too much to ask for something else." Hermione was hesitant. She wasn't used to getting things she wanted from adults. Santa Claus had stopped visiting her home right around the time she had gotten her powers. As her parents said, "Santa doesn't visit unnatural children."

"Why girl! Just you name it and I would be more than happy to oblige." Metis was eager to spoil her granddaughter. She had already planned to get the girl anything she could including a trunk load of books and a lifetime supply of painting supplies. Perhaps, she could the girl to paint something for her to hang in her home. Oh what fun it would be to have Minnie, Ro, and Hermione visit for the holidays. All her girls in one place. Perhaps she could insist now that she was going to have a granddaughter that they visit her. Well, once her plan got into action to insure that Hermione wanted to be adopted by her daughter then they could discuss vacation plans.

"I was wondering if you might be able to find me a book on the Philosopher's Stone. However, I do ask that you keep this a secret. You see, I'm doing research... for a friend... on their report, and I'm afraid Minerva might be upset."

"Don't worry dear it'll be a secret between you and me. Anyway I think I know just the book that would meet your request."

* * *

**Thanks to all those who've reviewed. I'm sorry for not updating, but I was going through a very serious depression. I'm better now (well sort of). Anyway I hoped you like this chapter. I know it was on the short side, but hopefully the next chapter will be uploaded sooner than the last.**


	19. CB: Shopping with Metis

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Sorry guys for the lateness of this update. I have EagleHawk to thank for getting me started writing again. EagleHawk also helped with my writer's block. Thank you so much.**

* * *

"What book is that, err…Gran?" asked Hermione quick on the elder woman's heels as she took off down the busy lane heading towards Hogmeade's most frequented bookshop, Tomes and Scrolls. "Gran wait, what about your daughter and Madame Hooch, shouldn't we wait for them?"

Chuckling, Metis grabbed onto her soon-to-be granddaughter's wrist, pulling her along through the crowd of bustling people. It would simple be unacceptable to have the young Gryffindor getting lost on the older witch's watch. Minerva would never let her hear the end of it if she did. "Hop to dearie, Minnie and Ro will catch up soon enough."

The heavy falling snow forced Hermione to cover her face. The snow was melting as soon as it hit her skin. She felt as though her face would freeze off in its wet state what with the harsh wind blowing it. Passersby looked like blurred black smudges as they tried to escape the unbearable elements. It was not really that busy outside. The only people there were the ones that had the little things left to shop for, either that or the last minute shopper. There probably was not anything good left on most of the shelves. The entire stock of fire breathing Heridean Black dragons dolls, Nimbus 2001s, and beanie baby Jarvey (those overgrown talking ferret) toys will have been off the toy shelves since the beginning of December, long before any the Hogwart students left for the holidays.

Hermione faintly noticed the roar of the dragon bell go off as they entered into Tomes and Scrolls. The inside was much warmer thanks to a spell the owners' obviously cast to attract customers into the dusty stacks, which was obviously seeing a lack of business compared to the other shops. On the inside to the right sat several long rectangle tables with a stack of books on each. To the left an awkward looking checkout girl sat on a little stool with no counter in front of her. She was probably as pale as the snow outside, though one had a hard time telling with her hair covering most of her face. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a hideous sweater that looked like a cat threw up on it.

"Hello there, as amusing as that book, _Stunning the Wizard of Your Dream's, _looks, I was hoping you could help my granddaughter and I find a book."

Hermione grabbed onto her 'grandmother's' sleeve in protest seeing as she was unhappy with bothering the store girl. "Gran, can't we just find it on our own?"

"Oh don't be so silly, Hermione. This is what this young woman is here to do. Why waste our time looking for a book when she can bring it to the table here for us." Metis seemed to either not notice or not care about the increasing embarrassment of her granddaughter.

"Well…ahhh…ummm…what can I help you with Miss?" The girl looked like she was about to break due to nerves. She appeared as though she had no self-confidence what so ever. Hermione could not help but wonder if Minerva ever taught this woman. She probably had considering that Professor McGonagall had taught about every witch or wizard she ran into.

"Yes, my granddaughter is interested in one of your books called _Magic and Light: Spells and Potions. _Hermione why don't you go get us a table over there to examine the books we plan to purchase. I'll be there in a second dear; I just have to ask about a couple other things while we are here."

"Ummm…ok." Hermione said giving Metis a strange look as if to ask what was going on, but decided not to dwell on it. The elderly witch was being extremely kind to her. Far be it for her to question the woman's actions. Turning away, she went over to one of the freshly polished table to give the women the chance to talk in peace.

As soon as Hermione was out of earshot, she continued to talk to the young store clerk. "I would also like to look at any books you have adoption both muggle and wizarding. I also need Scottish Isles travel books, maps, and brochures, as well as, a book on mothering, preferable not one about babies, and one on accepting new family and letting others into your life."

"Oh umm…ok will that be all for you, Miss?" The clerk looked a little more in her element as she summoned all the books from the behind her having to do with the things her customer had asked for. That was the one good thing about working in a magic bookstore. All books are found with a simple summoning spell and put back just as easily.

"Actually can you also find me some books about muggles as well as some young adults books that you think my granddaughter might like?"

"Do you know what she is in to maybe romance, muggle literature, horror, adventure, historical?"

"Actually I have no idea what she likes. How about we just try some of the classics including Beadle the Bard if you don't mind?"

"Oh no, that sounds just fine. Shall I put these on your table?" asked the young witch.

"That would be so sweet of you, dearie. Thank you ever so much."

The younger witch levitated the books over to where Hermione sat looking at a German book about potions. She didn't understand a word of it, but that didn't stop the resident know-it-all from trying. When the first stack landed on the table with a thud, she jumped in alarm at the sudden noise. With a chuckle, Gran walked towards her soon-to-be granddaughter. "How are you finding your book?"

"I can't understand much of it, but I am optimistic about it," replied the youngest Granger turning her attention away from her book. "It seems as though you found a lot of books. Do we really need four stacks?"

"Why of course we do! This is Christmas, after all. No expense shall be spared, darling." Metis sat across from Hermione in one of the plush purple chairs. Taking on the stacks she started sorting through the books. "Here dear, why don't you start on the stack the stack closest too you. What's the first book say?"

"_A Wizard's Guide to Pubs of Scotland_, isn't that where you live?"

"Well that's not exactly the book I was expecting about Scotland, but yes, I do live there. Why don't you have a look at some of the travel books and pick out which you like the best." Gran laughed at the title of the book. Of course that would be the one Hermione would pick up first. Even if it wasn't a book that she and Hermione would use, Hooch or Minerva might be able to get some use out of it. They both deserved a little fun in their lives what with working year around at Hogwarts.

"If that is what you want me to do, but wouldn't it be better for you to pick out travel books. I'd hate to pick one that you don't like." Hermione ducked her head already knowing that she probably disappointed the older witch with her inability to do the simplest of tasks.

"I'm sure you'll be fine dear. After all, I need a traveling companion. So it would be your books too." Metis was no longer looking up at the younger witch. She was too busy flipping through a book that Hermione couldn't see the title of. It was dark blue leather book with torn corners. It wasn't an unusual book considering that most books are bound with Gryffonhide, dragonhide, or leather. Leather being the most common of the binding elements. The book in Gran's hands was actually titled, _My Magical Kid and Me._

_My Magical Kid and Me_ would simply not do for Minerva. She already knew about accidental magic and the wizarding laws about underage magic. _Muggle Laws Involving All Things Starting with C_ would help. Though the only thing they need to know is about Children, not about cars and cleaning. _Cursed Wizards: Adoption 101 _would be perfect for Professor McGonagal as well as the _Why You'll Want to Hex Your Muggle Adoption Agent._

After several moments had passed, Gran had finally finished sorting through the three stacks. Hermione had sorted her as well, but instead she had sorted them into three stacks of books. There was about a half a dozen books in two of the stacks and three in the third stack. "I think I have found some books that are look pretty interesting. What have you been reading about?" Hermione reached across the table for one of the books before Metis could even think to stop her.

Turing over the book, the young Gryffindor read the title, _The Horror of Muggle Orphanages. _"Ummm…Gran, you don't need to get this book. I've already heard the about this place."

"Don't worry dear. At least you won't be stuck in an awful place like that."

"Of course I will. Well, not all year around because I will be at Hogwarts for most of it, but I will have to spend my summers there. I do not have any other family besides my parents. I already know that I am going to end up in an orphanage or in a foster home." Hermione was no longer looking Minerva's mother in the eyes. She seemed embarrassed about her situation.

"Oh don't worry dear. I am sure that won't happen to you. You will be adopted. I am sure of it." Metis so badly wanted to tell the girl about her daughter's plans, but knew it was not her place.

"The likelihood of a child my age being adopted is slim to none. The chances of someone adopting me and allowing me to continue at Hogwarts is even slimmer. After all if someone adopts child, it is assumed that they want to spend time with them."

Metis gave the girl a sad smile. "Don't dwell on it too much, dearie. Things have a way of sorting themselves out. You'll see."

* * *

**Hogsmeade**

Finally, after darting between passersby Minerva was able to tackle Rolanda to the ground and successfully retrieve her hat. The powerful Gryffindor spirit swelled in the Transfiguration Professor's chest at her victory over her friend. Hooch could not help smile herself thinking how much her friend had opened back up since meeting Hermione. "Fine, Fine, you got me."

"Oh no, you know the rules. You have to say it if you want up." Minerva would never have been this open in public normally. Her inhibitions would not have allowed it. A student or even worse a parent could see her acting unprofessional outside of Hogwarts. Hooch did not have these same inhibitions as her and found it a special pleasure to see the more care-loose and fancy-free Professor McGonagall.

"I will never surrender!" cried Hooch. As Minerva pinned Hooch's arms above her head as she straddled the Quidditch coach's hips. Rolanda's back pushed further into the snow so where the top of her head was equal to where the air stopped and snow started.

"You will have to if you don't want to freeze. All you have to do is say one nice little phrase."

"And if I don't?"

"Well then I'll just tell mum about that new witch you've been dating. You know how upset she gets when you don't introduce her to the people you're sleeping with." Minerva smiled to herself knowing just how much Ro hated getting in trouble with Metis.

"FINE! I'm a horned toad banshee who eats dung flavored lacewing flies!" screamed Rolanda.

"There was that so bad." Minerva got up from her position atop the other witch. Placing her dark green knit cap back atop her head, she suddenly realized that they were no longer in Hogsmeade. Instead, they were standing by the Shrieking Shake far from the prying eyes of the late shoppers in Hogsmeade. "Ro, did you see where our mother and Hermione went?"

"No, I didn't. I was a little busy running for my life from you." A grumpy looking Quidditch couch brushed off the snow that was still clinging to her robes.

"We need to go back to Hogesmeade. They are probably searching all over for us. Hermione must be worried sick. How could you let me leave her with my mother? With my MOTHER! Do you know how many things could go wrong? She once lost me in a Paris and didn't even look for me until two hours passed when she finally realized I was gone."

"Oh please, Min. Your mother told me what happened. You had said that you could survive on your own. So she left you there because you were being a prick."

"I was eight! It was Paris. I could have been killed by a streetcar, but no my mother had to teach me a lesson. I am NOT going to let that happen to Hermione."

"Minerva, just calm your tits."

"Excuse me?" Minerva face was growing redder by the minute. At this point, she looked as though she were ready to burst a gasket.

"I heard some of the kids say. I think it kind of works. Maybe I can turn it into something of a catch phrase. I can say it to all those little twits that whine about having to learn to fly."

"Don't you dare, Roland Hooch! You know how many complaints from parents I already get about you. I am not going to explain to them why a teacher told their daughter or stars forbid their son, to CALM THEIR TITS!"

Rolanda could not contain it in anymore. The fact that Minerva McGonagall just said tits, right then, seemed like the funniest thing in the world. Doubling over with laughter Hooch began to choke for breath. Her laughing caught on as Minerva thought about the implied situation. The phrase in its self was somewhat humorous, but used in such a context intensified the effects.

Finally calming down Rolanda spoke, "Ok…Ok…let's go find Metis and the little know-it-all."

"Don't call her that," Minerva chastised as she hit her friend's arm causing her to trip over her own two feet. At least Hooch was able to catch herself before she fell flat on her face.

"Hey! I was being perfectly pleasant. Would you rather I call her Mini-Min? You know she is just like you when you were her age?"

"Do not call her that, Ro. I have no problem hexing you. We need to hurry before our mother does something to scar her for life."

"Minnie, if you're going to adopt her, she is going to have to get used your family and that includes mother. If you think Metis will stay away now she has a granddaughter, then you are in for a rude awakening my friend."

"Oh please, it's not like she will be visiting more than she did before. It would be improper for her to come to Hogwarts during the school year."

"Not on weekends, many professors go visit family or have them come visit on their off time. Metis will surely take advantage of that. Do not forget about breaks. I wouldn't be surprised if she demanded that Hermione spends at least half her off time with her."

"She can't demand that!" Minerva and Hooch had finally gotten themselves back into the main drag of Hogsmeade.

"Oh please Minerva, we both know that she is worse than ex-wife trying to gain custody over the cat."

"Sounds like you've had experience in that department, Hooch," Minerva hissed, knowing about the Quidditch Professor's past.

* * *

**I will be explaining Rolanda Hooch's past in the next chapter, which I already have half way written. Thanks to those who have read this. Sorry for taking so long.**


End file.
